The Phone Call
by percy55
Summary: Jesse receives a phone call that changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story __Bridge to Terabithia_

_I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read._

**The Phone call**

**Chapter 1**

"Jess, Jesse…wake up Jess."

"Huh… wh… what?…oh, go away May Belle, let me sleep," Jesse rolled over on to his side, his back to May Belle.

"Jess," May Belle said again, louder this time.

"Your girlfriend's on the phone,"

"Huh… she's not my girlfriend," he said as he was sitting up and rubbing the grogginess of sleep out of his eyes.

He took the phone from May Belle wondering why Leslie would be calling him, She never called him. Just that one time, but he was teased something awful by his sisters. So after that whenever they wanted to talk or do something they just went over to the other one's house.

"Hey what's up?" He asked lying back down on his bed.

"Hi Jess." He was surprised when the voice on the phone wasn't that of Leslie Burke. He sat up again, puzzled.

"Who…um who is this?"

"Hi Jess, this is your teacher, Miss Edmunds. I've been cooped up and bored with all this rain and I was thinking of going into Washington, maybe go to the art museum. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me? …We could go to the Smithsonian or the National Gallery. What do you say?"

Jess panicked, Miss Edmunds was asking him to go to Washington, him Jesse Aarons, he couldn't believe it, he was speechless.

"Jess are you still there?"

"Yeah…ah yes'm."

"Well, what do you think, would you like to go?"

"Yes'm," he said out loud but in his head he was screaming YES, YES,YES.

"You'll need to get permission," she said in her soft gentle voice.

"Yeah… I mean yes'm, just a minute."

He started out of his room still holding the phone. He looked at it in his hand and thought, I don't want Miss Edmunds to hear me asking my mother for permission. He stepped back and gently placed the phone on his bed, mouthpiece down, to muffle any sound that his stupid sisters might make.

He tiptoed into his parent's room and whispered.

"Mum…Mum."

"Huh…what?" his mother asked in a raspy, sleepy voice. He didn't want to wake her fully. If she were full awake she'd be able to think about it and may not let him go.

"mum, my teacher asked if I could go with her to Washington, to the museum; like a field trip."

"That's nice," she said, "it's for school?"

"Yeah, for school," he felt a little guilty, it wasn't quite the truth, but it worked for now.

"Ok, don't be late," she said, she rolled over on her side and was asleep again.

"I won't be late," he said, " thanks," he didn't think she heard that last part, but she had said ok.

He could hardly contain his excitement as he went back for the phone.

"Miss Edmunds?"

"Yes Jess I'm still here."

"It's ok I can go."

"Good I'll pick you up in a few minutes."

Jess gave her the directions to his house. He got cleaned up and dressed, and was at the door waiting for her in less then ten minutes.

When he saw Miss Edmunds pull up he slipped out the door and ran down the driveway. May Belle was the only one up, but she was watching her cartoons and didn't notice Jesse leave.

At first the ride to Washington was uncomfortable for Jess, he didn't know what to do with himself. His hands felt awkward and sweaty, where should he put them, he wondered. He fidgeted about in his seat nervously, avoiding eye contact with Miss Edmunds. He would stare out the window at the passing cars while Miss Edmunds did most of the talking; filling that empty space that Jesse felt between them. Occasionally she'd ask Jess a question, he would answer and then feel stupid for saying whatever it was he said. After a while on the road, though, Jess began to loosen up and feel a little less nervous. He was becoming more comfortable, and beginning to enjoy his time with Miss Edmunds.

As they drove around Washington, Jess took in the sights; it was breath taking. He thought about Leslie, she'd been here like a million times before, then it occurred to him, he should have asked Miss Edmunds if Leslie could have come with them. Then he thought, no, this is my time with Miss Edmunds. He reveled in her company, enjoying the closeness with her; it was a dream come true.

Miss Edmunds, noticing the awestruck look on Jesse's face, asked her young companion if he had ever been to an art gallery before.

"No ma'am," he said, feeling a little sheepish.

"Well then," she said, "my destiny has been fulfilled." Jesse didn't quite understand what she had meant by that; so he just let it go with out comment.

Jesse noticed a small group of kids about his own age; they had migrated away from the adults that they were with. They were fooling around and displaying disinterest, and disdain for this place. Jesse wanted to grab them and shake them. Couldn't they see the beauty all around them, can't they feel the history in every brush stroke, in every hue. He felt a kinship with the artists that created these works; it was not going to be lost on him.

It was a wonderful, fantastic, unbelievable day, perfect he thought. Nothing could ruin his mood. He imagined that his parents would probably be angry with him when he got home, but he didn't care, let them yell, let them punish him. Leslie was likely to be angry with him too, for going off and having fun with Miss Edmunds. But he was sure that once he started talking about Washington, and the museums, and everything that he saw, Leslie would soon forget her anger. Yes, he was happy, and ready to pay any price for his day with Miss Edmunds.

"You can drop me off here," he said, "you don't want to get stuck in the mud." It had stopped raining and the sun was shining brightly now, but the ground was still drenched from the many days of soaking rain.

"Ok Jess see you next week, goodbye."

"Goodbye and thank you."

"You're welcome Jess, maybe we can do this again sometime," she said.

"Yeah, that would be great," he wanted to say that maybe next time we can take Leslie with us, but he didn't, he'd ask her later.

As he approached the house he thought it odd that his father's truck was here, it's early for him to be home, he thought. As he entered the house he sensed something was wrong; it was too quiet. His mother should be getting supper ready, and the TV would usually be blaring in the next room.

"Hey anyone home?" He called as he entered the living room. His mother rushed to him and grabbed him, hugging him close. She'd been crying.

"What?… what's going on?"

Everyone just stared at him; the mood was somber. May Belle broke the silence.

"I told you he'd gone off somewhere with his teacher," she said it in an I told you so manner.

His father cleared his throat and was about to speak when Brenda blurted out.

"Your girlfriend's dead, and we thought you were dead too."

"What?… dead?" every ounce of life drained from his body, he felt dead himself, dead, Leslie, NO!…

"I'm sorry son," his father said, his heart ached for Jesse. "They found her drowned down in the creek, that old rope you kids been swinging on broke."

"NO!" Jess screamed, "she couldn't drown she could swim real good."

"She hit her head Jess, she was unconscious, and she drowned."

"You lie, she's not dead, she can't be dead, I hate you, you're lying to me."

He turned and ran from the house, he ran down the driveway and just kept on running. His feet pounding the rain soaked ground, sloshing, and splashing through the puddles and the mud. Down through the field he continued. I have to keep running he told himself, on and on he went.

_Leslie-dead-No…girlfriend-dead-NO… can't be dead …you…you can't be dead, I won't let you be dead. You can't be dead; Leslie it can't be true… _

_She hit her head Jess…she Drowned Jess…she's Dead Jess!_

Down to the woods he ran, those awful words exploding in his head over and over again. His heart was pounding in his chest about to burst. His lungs hurt he couldn't keep going, but he had to keep going. Gasping for breath, he was almost there, he had to go there, he had to be there he…

He stopped short and looking up saw the rope frayed and broken, gone. Leslie's dead, NO!

"What should I do now?" There was nowhere for him to go; he didn't know what to do. "Leslie what do I do, I don't know what to do, Leslie help me, you can't be dead, I need you."

He stood there staring at the frayed end of the rope, hating it, cursing it. He was numb. The price was too high. He'd give anything to take back today. He never wanted to see Miss Edmunds again.

"It was her fault, no it was me, Jesse, it was my fault, I killed her just as sure as if I had put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger."

The tears came, burning in his eyes and blurring his view of that damn rope.

"I wish I'd never seen that stupid rope, I wish I'd never seen Leslie Burke. You tricked me, I hate you, you left me, I need you, I…I…I"

"Hurts, don't it son."

"Huh… what…?" He spun around, his father was standing there, he had followed him.

"Go away, I hate you, go away."

His father grabbed Jesse and hugged him, pulling him tight in his arms.

"Let me go, I hate you, let me go." Jesse flailed in his father's arms, struggling to free himself.

"There, there son, I know, I know it hurts." His father held him tight. Jesse had to give in and stop struggling; he was too drained to fight anymore.

He sobbed in his fathers arms, while his father cuddled him as if he were May Belle or Joyce Ann.

"It's my fault, I killed her." The lump in his throat made it difficult for him to get the words out.

"It's not your fault Jess, it was a terrible accident, and there was nothing you could have done to change that."

No words or comforting could ever erase the fact that he should have been there for her, he should have invited her along with him and Miss Edmunds. That one simple act would have changed everything. It was his fault that Leslie was dead, and there was nothing that would change that. He will have to face the rest of his life knowing that he had killed his best friend, just as sure as if he had thrown her into that ugly muddy creek himself.

He sobbed in his father's arms. Things would never be the same; things will never be good again.

"Jess, Jesse…wake up Jess."

"Huh…What…?"

"It's your girlfriend on the phone."

Jesse sprang up in his bed and screamed at May Belle.

"Shut-up May Belle, that's not funny, I'll kill you, GET OUT!"

May Belle backed away, frightened by her brother's rage. She looked at him with fear in her eyes as she cautiously handed him the phone, saying.

"No, really Jess, it's for you." Then she ran from the room crying.

"Hel…hello?" Who would be calling me now he wondered? Could it be?

"Miss Edmunds?"

"Miss Edmunds? What are you talking about?"

"Who…Who is this?"

"Hey Jess, what's the matter with you, it's me, Leslie, who else would be calling you, no offense…. Jess…Jess, are you there, it was a joke Jess, I was just kidding."

"Huh…oh…ah yeah… kidding."

"Are you feeling ok Jess?…Jesse?…um Jess, are you crying?"

6


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story __Bridge to Terabithia_

_I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read._

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Jesse are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah… I ah… I'm ok I just stubbed my toe is all, and it hurts like hell." He sucked up his tears and stopped crying.

"Well, that's no reason to scream at May Belle."

"Oh you heard that?"

"Well yeah, the whole town heard it," she laughed. Jesse was happy to hear her laugh, and overjoyed to hear her voice.

"So Jess you ready to go?"

"Go?"

"Yeah, to Washington, remember, Bill's taking us, you know to the museums and stuff. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Oh no I didn't forget."

He hadn't really forgotten. He didn't really want to go. Museums sounded boring and besides Bill still made him nervous. He was just going to tell Leslie that his parents wouldn't let him go. But that was yesterday, before that weird dream. Now you couldn't keep him away. He was going at any cost.

"Leslie hold on a minute, ok?"

"Yeah ok." He tossed the phone on the bed and went to ask permission. On his way to his parent's room he found May Belle crying. She backed away from him as he approached her. She was still afraid of him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you May Belle, I guess I just had a bad dream, will you forgive me…please?" May Bell couldn't stay angry with Jesse and accepted his apology. Jesse gave his little sister a big hug and kissed her on the cheek. Then he hurried on to his parent's room.

"Mum… Mum," he whispered.

"Oh Jess? What is it?" his mother asked as she rolled on to her side propping herself up on her elbow. "What's going on with you and May Belle, why were you yelling at her?"

"I'm sorry I just stubbed my toe is'all, and…um…I'm sorry."

She looked up at Jess, she was yawning, sleep still holding on to her, her eyes droopy.

"I forgot to ask you yesterday," he said. " Leslie's father is taking her to Washington today and they asked if I could go with them, can I go… please?"

"What about your chores?"

"I'll do them before I go, so can I go please? It will be, like… educational. Please, can I go?"

"Ok," she said, "as long as you get your chores done you can go." She smiled at him and lay back down again.

"Don't worry I will," He ran back to his room. He tapped May Belle on the head as he ran by her.

"Hey," she cried, "cut that out, that hurt." Then she smiled to herself, she knew it was just a love tap from her brother.

"Hey Leslie, you still there?"

"Yeah, it took you long enough."

"I had to apologize to May Belle for yelling at her."

"So," Leslie asked, "can you go?"

"Yeah, but I have to do my chores first, I should be ready by nine, is that ok?" Jess heard her call Bill, she muffled the phone so he couldn't hear what they were saying, and then Leslie was back.

"Yeah, Bill says that's fine, we'll be over at nine to pick you up."

"Ok, I'll see you then, goodbye."

"Goodbye Jesse."

What a weird morning this has been. He was thinking about that strange dream he had about Miss. Edmunds, and Leslie dying. Try as he might he couldn't shake it away, the visions and scenes were so vivid and real; they haunted and frightened him.

The day after Easter, last Monday, was the last time they had been to Terabithia; it had been raining. Leslie had insisted they go there even though it was pouring rain. Everything was fine until they saw the creek and how high the water had gotten. Jesse was afraid to swing across. He wasn't going to tell Leslie about his fear so he just closed his eyes and grit his teeth and swung over there; he did the same on the return trip. But coming back he felt a tiny jolt in the rope like it slipped or something, he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not but it worried him. Leslie seemed unfazed by the danger Jesse felt there. So for the rest of the week Jesse had managed to dissuade Leslie from going there and today, Thursday, she was going to Washington with her father. He had been invited to go but didn't want to. He felt that with Leslie away for the day he wouldn't need to worry about her swinging on that rope. But now, after that dream, he had to be with her, he had to be near her.

He raced through his chores, had breakfast, cleaned up, got dressed and was ready and waiting with ten minutes to spare when Bill pulled up the driveway.

"The Burke's are here Mum, I'm going now."

His mother came up to him and said, "my you look nice." She handed him some money, "here take this, and have a good time." He knew she had raided the food budget money to give him this. He looked at it in his hand and smiling up at her said, "thanks mum," he hugged her, then turned, went out the door and ran to Bill's car. The heavy rains of that week had tuned to light drizzle under a slate gray sky. The air was warm and it looked like it might clear soon.

As Jesse slid into the back seat next to Leslie, Bill said, "Hi Jess I'm glad you could join us."

"Thank you for taking me Mr. Bur…I mean Bill," then turning to face Leslie he said, "Hey Leslie."

"Hi Jess." They smiled at one another.

Jess sat close to Leslie, He was staring at her and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Bill turned on the radio to a classical music station and said,

"I thought since we are embarking on a day of cultural exploration we should have the proper music to accompany it."

"Oh yay classical music," Leslie mocked, turning to Jesse she pointed her fingers at her mouth making a gagging gesture, Jesse laughed.

"Hey don't make fun of my music," Bill said, with a little chuckle. Jesse was still smiling at Leslie, and still staring at her.

"Are you ok Jess? You're acting weird, what's going on?"

"Oh… nothing," he said and leaned in close to her. He breathed in deeply, taking in her freshly scrubbed scent; it was intoxicating.

"What are you doing?" Leslie asked, looked shocked at his behavior. She pulled back away from him, leaning up against the door; her face screwed up in puzzled bewilderment.

"You smell good," he said dreamy eyed, and still leaning in on her. He made a goofy face at her, with his tongue hanging out panting like a little dog.

"Oh yeah," she said laughing, " well, you just smell."

"Hey you, that's not nice." Jesse lunged at her and tickled her making her convulse in laughter as she fought him off saying, "stop… stop."

Bill looked in his rearview mirror at them and joked

"Unhand my daughter you fiend." Then he laughed to himself.

Jesse let go of Leslie feeling embarrassed and a little scared of Bill.

Touching her was magic. She was solid; she was real. His fears and anxieties from earlier faded a bit but they weren't completely gone.

He couldn't get enough of Leslie, as fascinating as the museums and the artwork were; Leslie was even more fascinating. She was the subject he was most interested in. He liked watching her. Like a masterpiece painting he admired her. He had to touch her; he'd put his arm around her or hold on to her hand at every opportunity. Everything about her delighted him. But those thoughts of losing her stuck in his mind, and he wondered why.

He stayed by her side every minute; he almost followed her into the bathroom.

"Um Jess," she said, " you have wait here, this is the ladies room."

"Oh," he said, and turned bright red. Bill laughed, Jesse's actions that day hadn't gone unnoticed to him.

"I see you really like my daughter, huh Jess." Bill said with a stern look on his face.

Jess stiffened not knowing what to make of that comment, was he angry with him he wondered.

"Yes sir," he said nervously, "I…I ah do, I like her very much."

"She loves you, you know…oops," Bill's hand went to his mouth.

"I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't be telling you this, she'd kill me. Oh well, anyway, she does care about you very deeply, now don't tell her I told you so, ok?"

"Yeah, ok," he said and smiled up at Bill just as Leslie was coming toward them.

"What are you two plotting?" she asked as she joined them, "You both look guilty."

Bill and Jess flashed each other their guilty smiling glances.

She loves me, he thought, wow she loves me.

After this day, this real day with Leslie, he was cured of his crush on Miss. Edmunds. Today was so much better than his fantasy date with her. Leslie was real; she was the best. She looked great, and she smelled great, she was perfect. Today was the best day of his life, but that dream still haunted him. In a strange way he felt like he had been given a second chance with Leslie, it was an eerie feeling. But things were good now; things were very good.

On the way home from Washington they stopped at a small family style restaurant where Bill bought them dinner. Leslie slid into the booth and Jess slid in after her, Bill sat opposite them. Jesse squeezed in close to Leslie adoring her. After ordering, Bill excused himself and went off to the restroom. Once he was out of sight Leslie looked at Jess and said,

"What's with you? You've been acting weird all day, are you feeling all right? Are you sure you stubbed your toe this morning and not you head?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I just enjoy your company is'all. I mean you are my best friend after all."

"I am?"

"Of course you are, I thought you knew that?"

"I guess I did," she said smiling at him and giggling. When Bill returned they talked about their day in Washington over a leisurely meal.

Bill drove up the road that led to his house and to the Aarons' house beyond.

"You can drop me at your house, I don't mind walking home." Jess said, he didn't want to put Bill out of his way.

"You sure Jess? It's no problem." Bill said.

"No really I'd like to walk, it's a nice night." The drizzle from earlier in the day had given way to clear skies, there was a slight breeze but the air was warm and smelled of spring.

"Ok then," Bill said and pulled up into his driveway. They got out of the car and Jess thanked Bill for taking him to Washington. Bill shook Jesse's hand and said, " your welcome Jess, any time."

Then Bill went inside leaving Jess and Leslie alone to say their good-byes.

It was getting dark and Jess knew he should be heading home. He wanted to spend a few more minutes with Leslie. He really didn't want to let her out of his sight at all. He worried, and that silly dream was still haunting him.

"So I'm your best friend huh." She said, Taking his hands and facing him. They stood there in silence. An awkward moment passing between them. Jess wasn't sure what he should do, or say. The warm spring breeze ruffled Leslie's hair and with the porch light shining behind her it gave the illusion of a halo; she appeared to Jess as an angel. All he could do was stare at her.

Then, too soon for his liking, Bill was at the door.

"Time to come in Leslie, it's getting late and Jess should be going home."

"Ok dad, " she said and turned back to face Jess, " parents can be a real pain." Then she quickly leaned toward Jess and kissed him on the cheek. Jess was stunned. Leslie smiled at him released his hands and said, "good night Jesse." She ran up the steps to the front porch and disappeared into the house. Jesse stared after her as he put his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him. Now he knew he loved her. He had to force himself to move, it was late and he should be home.

When he got home they weren't even mad at him. He worried they would be since he was so late.

"Mr. Burke just called to say you'd be home soon," his mother said, "So how was your trip to Washington? We want to hear all about it."

Jess related the events of the day omitting the details about Leslie of course.

Even his sisters, Ellie and Brenda seemed interested and listened to his stories. He felt important and knowledgeable. The Aarons family was in awe of Jesse, there was something special about him, something different, something important, they all felt it, even his dumb sisters could feel it.

Jesse couldn't get to sleep that night. It was that dream, it wouldn't let him go. Like a horrible accident, the more he wanted to look away from it the more he was drawn to it, he just couldn't put it out of his mind. It was growing bigger and bigger, it was driving him crazy.

He knew Leslie was safe at home now and she wouldn't be going out and swinging on that rope tonight. But he knew she would want to go there tomorrow. He had to stop her and he had to put an end to that torturous dream. Then it occurred to him what he had to do. He got out of bed and put on his clothes.

It was just about midnight when he crept downstairs to the kitchen. Going to the knife drawer he took one of his mothers carving knives, the big one with the sharp wide blade and heavy wood handle. Then he went to the cupboard and took the emergency flashlight. He headed out the back door as quietly as he could go, and started walking down the road toward the Burke's house.

Leslie was having similar troubles sleeping. She was worried about Jesse, something was bothering her friend and she sensed he wasn't telling her everything. She was restless, and anxious, and pacing around in her room thinking, when she saw a flash of light outside. Looking out her window she saw someone coming up the road with a flashlight. Who could that be, she wondered. Who would be out at this time of night? There was a bright, almost full, moon out that night and it cast enough light for her to see the figure. Whoever it was switched off the flashlight as they neared her house. As the figure approached she saw something glinting in the moonlight. It caught a moonbeam and flashed it up into her eyes.

"A knife!" she gasped, and the person carrying it is…is, "Jesse."

She panicked, what is he doing. Where is he going, and why is he carrying a knife?

"Oh no, he's going to kill himself! That's why he was acting so weird today he was planning to commit suicide, OH MY GOD! I have to stop him."

Leslie grabbed a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on, she put on a pair of trainers and quickly laced them. She grabbed a sweatshirt and flew down the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could go. She was out the door and tracking Jesse in an instant.

He was heading there, to Terabithia, she was sure of it; he was going to do it there. "Why Jesse?" she was crying. Should she run up to him and confront him? Her heart was in her throat, no not while he still held the knife it could be dangerous. She didn't know what to do. Maybe she should have wakened Bill and Judy, it's too late to think of that now. "What am I going to do?" her mind was racing as she followed her friend.

She reasoned that he would have to put the knife down to get the rope. She wondered how he would swing over there holding the knife. Maybe he would toss it to the other side before he swung on the rope. That would be good she thought, then she could grab him and the knife would be out of reach.

She kept her distance as she followed him. Staying in the shadows and darting from tree to bush, zigzagging down the road. Jesse kept to his determined pace. Any other night Leslie would have been terrified to be out here in the dark, but tonight the only thing on her mind was Jesse. Fortunately there was a light breeze that rustled the leaves of the trees in the forest, masking any sounds Leslie might make.

At one point, as they past through the open field, Leslie tripped and fell, a tiny gasp escaped her lips. She saw Jesse stop and turn. She flattened herself on the cold wet ground as the light from Jesse's flashlight shone in her eyes, and played over her body. He continued to search with his light.

"Good he hadn't seen me," she sighed in relief. Jess turned off the light and continued on a little faster. She stumbled after him; she was wet and muddy now from lying in the field grass, yuck.

Jesse was nervous, and now he was hearing things. He was so frightened out here all alone, but he had to go through with it, there was no turning back now. His mind was made up and nothing was going to deter him. The light from the moon was casting grotesque shadows all around him. He imagined monsters at every turn, he was trembling with fear, but he had to go through with it. Just a few more minutes and he would be there, and then a few more minutes after that and it will be all over.

Jesse entered the woods at the far end of the pasture and disappeared among the trees and shrubbery. Leslie tried to close the distance between them. She dodged from tree to tree hiding in the darkness of the shadows. What would she do without Jesse, she knew she loved him, she couldn't imagine life without him. She had to stop him at any cost.

She was also becoming angry with him. How could he go off and kill himself? His family didn't seem that bad, his father yelled at him but didn't hit him or anything. Sometimes his family was weird about stuff but they did seem to care about one another. And school? There wasn't anything really awful there that she could think of. After all she was there to help him and they had Terabithia to retreat to for strength. Was it her, She wondered, did he hate her? She didn't think so, not after he was so clingy and touchy feely with her all day.

So why would he do it? She couldn't think of a single reason.

The rope swing was just ahead; Leslie closed in even more coming up as close as she dared. Jesse was at the banks of the creek now, standing just beneath the rope. She could see from where she was hiding that the creek was still running high. The water swirling and rushing on down stream.

That's weird, she thought, he's just standing there staring at the rope.

Is he having second thoughts? Maybe he'll turn around and go home and forget about killing himself. Please, she thought, don't do it, go home Jess, please turn around and go home. She closed her eyes tight and willed him to hear her plea.

Then opening her eyes she saw Jesse shining his flashlight on the rope. He followed it with his light, examining it. He pointed it to the top of the rope illuminating where it was tied to the limb. She watched as he Slowly followed the limb with his light back down to the trunk and then on down to the ground. "What is he doing?" She whispered to herself.

Leslie crept slowly, quietly toward Jess, keeping deep in the shadows; She wanted to get into position to pounce on him as soon as he let go of that knife.

"Let go of the knife Jess, come on drop the knife," she whispered to herself.

He would probably hate her for stopping him, but she didn't care. If he hated her for the rest of his life at least he would have a life.

She was almost on top of him now. He was so engrossed he had lost all awareness of his surroundings, he had only one focus. Leslie could have thrashed around behind him and he wouldn't have noticed.

She was becoming impatient, to hell with the knife, she thought, she was just going to jump out and grab him anyway, knife or not. She hoped that in being surprised he would either drop the knife or she could wrest it from him before he knew what was happening.

"Ok," she said to herself, " ready…set…one …two…wait!" What's he doing now? He was walking toward the base of the tree that the rope hung from. When he was at the trunk he looked up into the tree, shining his light up into it. He seemed to be studying it. After about a minute he switched the light off and put the flashlight down, then with the knife in his left hand he began to climb up into the tree. Leslie was bewildered as she watched Jess climb higher. She followed him with her eyes as he shinnied out on to the limb that held the enchanted rope. He was right there on top of the rope now, his legs wrapped tightly around the limb. He swapped the knife into his right hand, and wrapped his left arm around the limb and held on tight.

Leslie gasped as he started sawing at the rope. Jess stopped for a second and looked in her direction, she held her breath and went rigid, he looked right at her but he didn't see her. He turned quickly back to his work, feverishly cutting.

"Come on," she heard him say to himself, "cut!" The rope was tough. It was hard to cut, it was taking longer then he anticipated. His arm got tired and he had to take a break; he was sweating and his breathing was heavy. He tried switching hands but he couldn't get a good angle with his left, so he continued to saw and slice using his right. After several breaks, and several bouts of sawing and slicing the last few strands let go, the rope still held. He threw the knife to the ground and yanked at the rope a few times. Finally he was able to free it almost falling out of the tree himself. Leslie held both hands over her mouth to muffle her gasps of fear. She watched the rope crumple up and fall into the fast moving water of the creek and wash away down stream.

Jesse climbed back down out of the tree. He made it about half way to the ground when he slipped and Leslie watched in horror as he tumbled into the creek, "splash." She ran toward him coming to the top of the embankment. Looking down she saw Jess emerge from the muddy swirling water. He uttered the "S" word ending in "it" and waded toward the shore. She quickly retreated to her hiding place in the dark shadows of the thicket.

Leslie watched as he came up the embankment, his clothes were soaking wet and he was covered in mud and muck, vegetation hanging from him, yuck. He walked with his arms extended looking like a zombie, the swamp monster. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud; he looked ridiculous. That combined with the fact that he hadn't come here to kill himself, and he wasn't hurt in the fall left her feeling giddy with relief. At least now she wasn't the only one wet and muddy, Jesse was a much bigger mess then she was.

Leslie hid watching Jess collect his flashlight and pick up the knife. She heard his muffled voice as he continued to curse himself for falling in the creek. She wanted to jump out at him and laugh, and hug him, but she thought better of that idea, she thought, better not let Jess know I was here at all. She was wondering now, why did he cut down the rope? It didn't make any sense to her. He must have a good reason, though, but she couldn't think of any.

Following him home she kept her distance and stayed in the shadows.

When he came up to her house he stopped. He tucked the flashlight under his left arm freeing his right hand and turned to face her house. He blew a kiss up to her window. Leslie's heart melted and a smile spread across her face and with a tear in her eye she whispered, "I love you Jesse Aarons."

12


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story __Bridge to Terabithia_

_I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read._

**Chapter 3**

Friday morning dawned bright and sunny, it was a beautiful morning for the last day of spring break. Leslie showed up at Jesse's house early. She found Jesse busy with his chores.

"Hi Jess," Leslie said coming up behind him.

"Oh hi Leslie," he said turning to face her with a yawn. She yawned back at him in an involuntary response. They were both tired because they were up half the night, and they both had a guilty conscience. Jess because he had cut down the enchanted rope and Leslie because she spied on him doing it.

"So Jess," she asked with a coy smile, "do you want to go there today?"

"What? Go where?" Jesse asked hoping to avoid the subject.

"You know perfectly well where Jesse; to the kingdom." Leslie could see Jess was distressed, and she enjoyed watching him squirm, it made him look cute, she thought.

"Oh yeah…I mean no. It's still all wet and muddy," he said, " and the creek is probably overflowing."

"Come on Jess,' she said pressuring him, " we haven't been there since Monday. It was pouring rain then, but today it's sunny and beautiful. So come on let's go."

"I don't know," Jess said, desperately trying to dissuade Leslie from wanting to go there today, "don't you want to do something else? Aren't you bored playing there?"

"Bored! No way." Leslie was sounding shocked and angry, her eyes probing him, he looked away but he could feel those eyes burning into him.

"Well I feel like doing something else." He said firmly, "Let's go into town or something." He hoped she couldn't hear the shaking in his voice.

"No! I'm going to Terabithia this morning with or without you."

"Ok, ok I'll go." Jess said, feeling like he was going to be sick.

"Good, are you almost finished with your chores?" Leslie asked as her demeanor softened and she smiled at him.

" Yeah, give me about a half hour." Jess said with a sigh. He had been defeated. Leslie felt a slight pang of guilt making Jesse suffer like this, but that scolded puppy look on his face was so cute, it almost made her laugh out loud. Besides he deserved it for cutting down the enchanted rope.

"Ok," She said, "I'll be back in a half hour. "She turned and ran off up the road in the direction of her house.

This is just great, he thought, he had hoped to get through the weekend without a crisis. She was going to find out about the rope sooner or later. Why couldn't it be later? Then before he knew it Leslie was back.

"Hi Jess, are you ready?" she said coming up to him. He had just finished doing his chores and was going inside to clean up.

"It's been a half hour already?" He asked, starting to feel uneasy. He was hoping to figure a way out of this, but he was too tense to think straight.

"Ok, I guess I'm ready, let me clean up first, then we can go."

Leslie and Jess walked down the path to the creek where the rope had hung, Jess was becoming more and more distressed with every step.

"You feeling ok Jess? You look a little green." Leslie said, toying with him.

"Yeah I'm ok." Actually he was feeling so guilty now that he was certain his crime was written all over his face.

They came to the banks of the creek, and looking up saw that the rope was missing.

Leslie, feigning horror, exclaimed. "What's happened to the enchanted rope?"

"I don't know," Jess said, trying for all the world to look shocked and bewildered.

"Who did this?" Leslie demanded in a loud voice as if to ask the forest itself. Jess was sick inside; he wasn't fully prepared for her reaction to finding the rope missing. He knew she would be angry, but he had hoped he could have broken the news to her more gently. It was too late for that now, the damage has been done. Jess decided he'd just pretend he knew nothing about it.

"Yes," he commanded, shouting to the tree tops, "who cut down the enchanted rope?"

"Cut down the enchanted rope, Jess?" Leslie turned on him, with a smirk, " how do you know it was cut?"

"I...I don't know, I...ah... just assumed it was cut," he stuttered, he was shaken by Leslie's question.

"Do you have something to tell me Jess?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the rope Jess, what do you know about the rope?" Jess was sick with fear and guilt, he wanted to run and hide. He didn't want to tell his best friend that it was him that cut the rope. She wouldn't understand.

"I don't know anything about the rope, I'm as shocked as you are," he said as firmly as he could.

"Are you Jess?"

"Yeah."

"You know nothing about it?"

"No why, what do you know?"

"I saw you Jess." His eyes went wide, and a shiver ran up his spine. His heart was about ready to pound right out of his chest. He was trapped.

"What!"

"I saw you cut down the rope." She said trying to look into his eyes, but he avoided them.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do it, I swear."

"Jess, " she spoke in a low sad sounding voice, " I saw you go by my house last night around midnight; you were carrying a knife. I was so scared, I thought you were going to use that knife to kill yourself, so I followed you. You came here, and you climbed that tree, and I watched as you cut down the rope."

He was busted. He hated himself; he never wanted to hurt his friend.

"But Leslie let me explain..." he started to say, he was frantic.

"Forget it Jesse, when you cut that rope you severed our friendship. I never want to see you again," then hanging her head and looking down at her feet, not wanting him to see the smirk on her face, she said, "Goodbye Jesse."

Leslie turned to go and started walking up the path toward her home.

"Leslie wait," Jess ran up to her putting his hand on her shoulder, "listen to me Leslie, I can explain."

Leslie shook his hand off her shoulder and said," Go away Jesse, leave me alone, just go away."

Jesse stood there downhearted as he watched his best friend in the world walk out of his life. Tears filled his eyes and he felt his heart break in two.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story Bridge to Terabithia

I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read.

**Chapter 4**

Saturday morning Jess was helping his father clean out the old shed. It was out back behind the house, and no one had been in there for ages. His father was planning to tear it down, it was a hazard, he had said, and someone was going to get hurt. There were all sorts of interesting things in there, things that had been stored and forgotten about years ago. Jesse was too preoccupied with thoughts of Leslie to care or even notice. As they went through these things, most of it going into the trash, Jess found an old coiled up length of heavy rope; he pulled it out from underneath a pile of useless junk. He was surprised to see it was very much like the rope that hung from that old tree. The enchanted rope, the rope that took him and Leslie into their kingdom; into Terabithia.

"Hey dad," he asked, holding up the rope, it was very heavy, "may I have this?"

"That rope?" His father asked looking up, " sure son, you can take it, I don't need it; save me the trouble of throwing it out."

Looking at the rope then back to his dad he asked. "Is it strong?"

"Oh yeah, " he said, "that there is some very strong rope. That will hold a couple tons easy, very strong, and it wears like iron, it'll last forever.

" Thanks dad," Jess said putting the rope aside for later, he went back to work a Little happier then before, and smiling to himself.

* * *

After lunch he collected his rope and was just about to head off to the creek when May Belle came up and surprised him.

"Where you going with that rope Jess?"

"Huh?" Jess turned to see May Bell standing there behind him, "None of your business May Belle," he said.

"Can I come with you?" May Belle asked, her eyes pleading with him, her mouth in a little pout. He would always melt when she looked at him like that, but he couldn't have her tagging along, not today.

"No May Belle, you stay here."

"Please can I come?"

"May I come," he said correcting her, "and no you may not, I have something important that I have to do. You stay here ok; I'll see you later on. We can do something together then."

"Yeah, ok," May Belle said disheartened.

Jesse hefted the rope up onto his shoulder; it was quite heavy to carry. This time he took a hunting knife with him to cut the rope. It had a leather sheath with it and he thought it would be safer. Imagine, he was thinking to himself, Leslie thought I was going to kill myself. That girl, she sure has some wild ideas.

Jesse walked down the road a bit then took off through the woods. He took the long way around so he could avoid going by Leslie's house.

May Belle slipped between some trees behind him unnoticed. She shadowed her brother as he made his way down the road and through the woods.

* * *

Bill came upon Leslie reading in the Golden Room. He thought it odd that she wasn't with her constant companion on a Saturday afternoon.

"So Leslie, where is Jesse today? What's going on with you two? Anything I should know about?"

"Oh hi dad, we had an argument," she said putting down her book.

"Nothing serious I hope." He asked, with a mild concern.

"No not really, but I'm teaching him a lesson."

"Oh really, and what is that?"

"About lying."

"He lied to you? I'm shocked!" Bill said in a mocking tone, cradling his face in his hands, his mouth agape and his eyes wide with a look of horror in them.

"Bill...stop it, it's not funny."

"Ok…ok, I'm sorry," he said stifling a chuckle, " what did he lie to you about?"

"It's not important. The important thing is he lied to me and I caught him red handed."

"So you're giving him the silent treatment?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't carry it too far, he's too good a friend, and I'd hate to see you two break up over a silly argument."

"I know dad, I won't, maybe I'll go over there now so he can apologize to me."

"Well, you're pretty cocky, aren't you."

She smiled devilishly, and said, "yeah, I am." 

The phone rang and Bill went to answer it. Leslie was just getting up to go over to Jesse's house. She was heading toward the door when she heard Bill on the phone.

"Yes Mr. Aarons this is Mr. Burke, please call me Bill," Bill's face fell and turned gray, "Oh no!" He exclaimed.

Leslie stopped and stepped back into the room with her father and stood next to him, a question on her face.

"What?" she asked looking up at him with a look of concern. Bill held up his hand indicating to Leslie to hold her thought.

"Yes Mr. Aarons...I see...Ok I'll tell her...Yes...Ok, ah huh, yes alright." There was a long pause while Bill listened, nodding every now and then, then he said.

"I'll let her know...I'm sure...Yes we'll be there... Ok, yes, ok goodbye Mr. Aarons."

"What is it? What's going on?" Leslie asked, she looked pale. Bill hung up the phone and looked down at Leslie. He swallowed hard and said, "Jesse' been in an accident."

"NO!!! IS HE OK? WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS HE? WHY...?" Bill grabbed her by the shoulders and bent low to bring his face even with hers. He looked into her eyes and shook her.

"Calm down Leslie…Leslie listen to me." Leslie's eyes were glazed over with tears glistening in them. Her lips curled, she was sobbing, trembling, not hearing Bill. Bill didn't know what to do, he considered slapping her like they did in the movies but thought better of that idea.

"Leslie stop, listen to me, look at me Leslie." She looked into Bill's eyes, not really seeing them. Her own eyes looked distant and empty.

"What?" she managed to choke out over the lump in her throat.

"Leslie," he said, holding her eyes with his own, hoping to reach her, "listen carefully Leslie...Jesse's been hurt, but he's going to be ok, do you understand me?"

"He is?" Leslie asked, sniffling and wiping the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yes, Mr. Aarons said that there are no internal injuries and no head trauma, he was conscious when they found him, ok, do you feel better now?"

She nodded in acknowledgement.

Then Bill continued," he's not dead or dying if that's what you were afraid of? Ok honey."

"Ok," she said, still sobbing. Bill pulled her into a hug, just as Judy came into the room.

"Hey what's going on in here? May I join in this love fest?" Then noticing something wasn't right she asked, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"Mr. Aarons called," Bill said, reaching his arm out to his wife, "Jesse's been in an accident,"

"Oh no that's awful, what happened, is he hurt?"

"Yes, he's in the hospital now, but Mr. Aarons said that they expect that he will be ok." Judy joined them in a group hug. They stood like that for several minutes, tears flowing. Tears of both pain because Jesse had been hurt and relief that he would be ok. Bill and Judy Burke had grown quite fond of Jesse; they considered him a part of the family, almost like a son.

"So what happened Bill, did he say?" Judy asked, wiping her tears and releasing herself from their embrace.

"Mr. Aarons said he fell from a tree down by the creek, fortunately May Bell was nearby and ran for help. Otherwise who knows."

"Did he say why he was in the tree?" Leslie asked meekly, suspecting she already knew the answer.

"Yes something about a rope, he was trying to tie a rope up into the tree."

Leslie felt guilty now, She was going to teach him a lesson about lying and he went off and tried to replace the enchanted rope. You stupid boy Jesse, you stupid. What were you thinking? I didn't care about that dumb old rope, not near as much as I care about you. You stupid boy.

Then Bill continued; he was looking at Leslie.

"Mr. Aarons said he kept calling your name, he kept asking for you."

"He did?" Her feelings of guilt doubled.

"Yes, and so Mr. Aarons wondered if we could bring you to see Jess tonight; visiting hours are at eight o-clock. So if you want to go, and I think you should, I'll be happy to take you."

"Can we go now?" Leslie asked looking at her parents, pleading with her eyes.

"No," Bill said gently, " he's still in surgery now but they expect him to be in his own room by tonight."

"SURGERY?" Leslie gasped, "WHY?"

" Calm down honey," Bill said, as Judy draped her arm around Leslie's shoulders holding her close.

"He has broken bones that need to be set. Mr. Aarons wasn't very coherent, but he did say something about ribs, his left leg and I think he said a collarbone and left arm. I couldn't really follow him. He sounded like he was still in shock himself and I don't think he knows for sure what he was saying. He was sort of babbling, and mumbling a bit."

Waiting was excruciatingly hard for Leslie; she couldn't contain herself. She was overwhelmed with anxiety, she couldn't concentrate, she couldn't read, which is what she would usually do to pass the time. She paced around the house with thoughts of Jesse spinning her head. She had no appetite; she just picked at her dinner. Then, at six o-clock, Mr. Aarons called to say Jesse was out of intensive care and doing much better then the doctors had expected. He had been moved into a semi private room where he was resting. Mr., Aarons said that Jess was still groggy, but kept asking everyone about Leslie.

After another round of pacing and nail biting Leslie went up to Bill and asked, "Can we go now dad?" Bill looked at his watch, it was seven o-clock.

"Ok," Bill said, "if you want to, we can go now."

"Thanks," she said, then grabbing a jacket she hurried her parents out the door.

When they arrived at the hospital the Aarons family greeted them. Mrs. Aarons came up to Leslie, hugged her and said, "Leslie I'm so glad you could come, Jesse's been asking for you all day."

One of the young resident doctors who was standing by the desk at the nurse's station had over heard Mrs. Aarons comment and came over.

"Excuse me did you say Leslie?"

"Yes," Mrs. Aarons said her arm around Leslie's shoulders; "this is Leslie."

"Jesse's Leslie?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Jesse's friend, Leslie Burke," Mrs. Aarons said.

"Oh well then," the doctor said, "you come right this way your majesty," he bowed to her and said, "I must present you the king immediately."

He led Leslie off down the hall toward Jesse's room. Leslie was looking back over her shoulder, confusion showing on her face. The Aarons' and the Burke's were all looking around the room to each other, catching one another's questioning eyes.

"What was that all about?" Bill said out loud what everyone was wondering. May Belle flashed a knowing smile that went unnoticed.

The doctor and Leslie had walked about half way down the hall when a nurse stopped them.

"Doctor," he said, " I'm sorry but visiting hours don't start for another half hour."

"It's ok nurse," he said, " she's royalty." He looked down at Leslie and gave her a wink. Then he led Leslie past the bewildered nurse and continued on down the hall.

They stopped just outside the door to Jesse's room; the doctor warned Leslie of Jesse's condition.

"He looks a whole lot worse then he really is, his face mostly, it's swollen and there's bruising. Of course you've heard about the broken bones, they'll take more time to heal, but he's going to be fine. So try not to look shocked or anything ok. We don't want to scare him."

"Ok," she said, nervously.

She peeked in through the door from the hall and gasped. He looked like he had been hit by an eighteen-wheel truck doing sixty miles an hour. She hurt just looking at him. She swallowed hard, took a deep breath, looked up at the doctor and nodded that she was ready. The doctor led her into the room.

"Hello Jesse," the doctor began, "oh I'm sorry, I mean your majesty. I present to you her majesty the queen." Leslie drew up to his bedside. The doctor smiled at them, pulled the curtain around, and saying goodbye he quickly bowed with a flourish and then left them alone.

"Hi Jess how do you feel?" Leslie asked.

Jesse was still quite groggy from the anaesthetic and drained from his injuries and the shock to his body. He looked up at Leslie with glassy eyes and smiled a crooked smile. Leslie had to look away for a moment. His face was bruised and swollen. His left eye was black and blue and partially closed. He had scrapes and cuts, several Band-Aids, and more then a few stitches; other then that he was looking great.

"Leslie… I'm sorry." He said, his voice was thick and dry. She could tell he was weak and that speaking took a lot out of him.

"Don't talk Jesse," she said taking his right hand, about the only part of him that wasn't injured. She held his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"But," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "I want to tell you how sorry I am about the rope…I did it for…I…a dream…you fell…died…dead, gone, had to protect you."

"Will you forget about that stupid rope, I don't care about the rope right now."

"But…You said our friendship was over…I cut the rope, all gone…us gone."

"Jesse, I was angry because you lied to me, not because of that stupid rope. I know you must have had a good reason to cut it down. And yes, the rope was important to me but not as important as you are. You, you're what's really important to me, not the rope. We can make Terabithia anywhere, anytime we could even build a brid…"

"Huh, a what?"

"Oh never mind," she said squeezing his hand tight, she kissed it again. He looked up at her, his eyes looked heavy and tired, they fluttered then closed. She felt him go limp.

"Jesse…Jesse?" she said, whispering his named. He had fallen asleep. Leslie pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed holding his hand and watching him. She stared at him for the next twenty-five minutes until visiting hour when the Aarons' and her parents came in to see him.

7


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story Bridge to Terabithia

I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read.

Chapter 5

The young resident doctor returned from delivering Leslie to Jesse's room. He came up to the huddled group of Aarons' and Burke's, and explained how important it was for Jesse to see Leslie. He went on to say that Jesse had been so distressed that he was unable to rest until he could see for himself that Leslie was ok.

He said that he hoped he hadn't offended any one, particularly the Aarons', since they had been allowed only a brief visit with Jesse until visiting hour. The Aarons assured the doctor that they understood and that they were well aware of Jesse's unique friendship with Leslie. When asked about his reference to king and queen, he told them that he had been sworn to secrecy and he said no more about it. Then with a smile he said goodbye and left to make his rounds.

Visiting hour was announced and Mr. and Mrs. Aarons went down the hall to see their son. He wasn't very good company; he fluttered in and out of consciousness, just mumbling gibberish now and then when spoken to. Leslie, feeling uneasy and intrusive, slid off the chair and slipped out the room, wishing she were invisible.

Jesse's mother remained with him, while Mr. Aarons went back to the waiting room to get the others. Then the rest of the Aarons family and Bill and Judy Burke took turns, a few at a time, and went down the hall to see Jesse. The baby, Joyce Ann, oblivious to the situation stayed in the waiting room with the others comfortably asleep in her stroller.

May Belle looked apprehensive as she went down the hall with Ellie and Brenda on either side of her holding her hands. She was afraid that he would be mad at her for following him to the creek. She felt it was her fault he was hurt. He had looked up and saw her hiding in the bushes and he had yelled at her, "May Belle," he scolded, "what are you doing here? Go home, you go home now." He was quite angry with her. That's when he lost his grip and tumbled out of the tree, landing on a jagged log that lay there. Then bouncing off the log he crashed onto the rocks that lined the banks of the creek. He rolled down the embankment tossed against the craggy rocks, then splashed into the cold rushing water of the creek. She thought he was dead when she pulled him out of the swirling water and dragged him up the embankment as far she could, with strength she didn't know she had.

* * *

Leslie was in the waiting room sitting with Mr. Aarons. She had been working on an idea that came into her head earlier when she was talking to Jesse. She turned to face Mr. Aarons and asked, hesitantly, "Mr. Aarons?" He turned to face Leslie and said, 

"Yes Leslie?"

"May I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure Leslie what is it?"

"Privately?" she asked sheepishly, Mr. Aarons looked at Leslie puzzled as to what she might want.

"Ok, um… let's go down there," he said, and he pointed down the hallway. Leslie and Mr. Aarons got up from their seats and headed off down the hall. Further down the hall and around a corner they found a bench tucked into a small alcove along the wall, it seemed private enough, so they sat down. Leslie was nervous her hands were sweaty and her heart was pounding.

"What can I do for you Leslie?" Mr. Aarons asked, his voice soft and deep. He was looking at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Ah um Mr. Aarons I was wondering? You see my dad isn't very handy, he doesn't even own tools. Well, maybe a hammer and a screwdriver but that's about it. So I was thinking, like ah if I need um a favor ah um I want um I need…" She stuttered, and stammered, tripping over her words, she was so nervous. She looked down at her hands while fidgeting in her seat.

Mr. Aarons was a tough, mean looking man: not that he was mean, he was really quite gentle, he just had a gruff look about him, and sometimes it scared Leslie, like now.

" Leslie," he said smiling at her, " don't be nervous just ask me, ok."

She took a deep breath and said, "I need your help um ah," then she just blurted it out, "I need to build a bridge."

"A bridge?" Mr. Aarons laughed, "what kind of bridge?"

Taking a deep breath and finding her courage she answered forcefully.

"A bridge across the creek where the rope swing was hung." Jesse's father's face went hard; his eyes took on a steely look. He looked away from her and sighed deeply, then he turned to face her again, his stern eyes burned into her and he frightened her even more then she had been before. She never expected this reaction.

"I don't know Leslie," he said shaking his head, then went on scolding her, "I think you kids got your heads up in the clouds. You need to come back down to earth. Jesse's in that room back there all busted up cause you kids got no sense," he swung his arm out and pointed a finger back down the hall in the direction of Jesse's room. Then swinging his arm back he shook his finger at Leslie as he continued berating her.

"You need to get serious and forget about playing Tarzan or whatever it is you do out there, swinging on ropes and whatever." Then he sighed and softened a bit and continued, "you need to face reality, and focus on the important things."

Leslie felt like she might cry and tried to hold back her tears.

"Now don't go crying," Mr. Aarons said seeing the tears forming in Leslie's eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he thought maybe he had over stepped his authority scolding Leslie as he had done, after all she wasn't his kid.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just want you to understand that life ain't all fun and games." Then becoming more firm, but still gentle, he said, "I don't want Jesse playing out there anymore, do you understand?" Leslie nodded her agreement. He stood up and said, "come on now Leslie, let's get back to the others."

Leslie was crestfallen. She had hoped Jesse's dad would help her, her own dad would have. Unfortunately when it came to building things Bill was useless.

As they came up to the others, Bill could sense something was wrong. He looked at Leslie, then at Mr. Aarons, then back to Leslie again. Then as Leslie came up close to Bill he asked her, "what's the matter honey? Did Mr. Aarons hurt you?" Then putting his hands on her shoulders and bending low to bring his face close to hers, he asked, "did he touch you? What happened?"

"No dad, we just had a disagreement," she said, looking at Bill with sad eyes.

Bill didn't want to think the worst of Mr. Aarons, he didn't want to believe that he would hurt a kid, but you hear so much about that sort of think these days that his concern overwhelmed him.

"Are you sure you're ok Leslie, because if he hurt you I'll…"

Leslie broke in cutting Bill short, and said, "it's ok dad, we just had an argument, ok… that's all."

Leslie thought about her dad picking a fight with Mr. Aarons. Now that would be a sight. Imagine: a Latter-day, hippie, peacenik, pacifist, picks fight with ex Marine sergeant. Maybe if Mr. Aarons was in his son's condition Bill might have a chance, maybe.

After their encounter Leslie avoided Mr. Aarons, Bill would take her to visit Jesse after school when Mr. Aarons was still at work.

* * *

By Friday Jesse dreaded seeing Leslie almost as much as he was excited to see her: dreaded only because she brought him his schoolwork. Leslie would spend the afternoon helping Jesse with his schoolwork and then the next day return it to Mrs. Myers. 

"Why do I have to do schoolwork today? He grumbled, " its Friday?"

"Because," she said, "you have to pass the sixth grade so we can be together next year."

"Well…Lets see. If I repeat the sixth grade, I'll be the fastest," he said smiling up at her.

"That's no reason to stay back Jesse Aarons," they both laughed at that.

"Why can't we take a break today, you can help me over the weekend; I'll do it then I promise."

"But your dad will..." She cut herself short, she didn't want Jess to know about her argument with his father.

"My dad will what?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Oh nothing, I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back."

She had to escape so she wouldn't have to explain that she had been avoiding his dad, and since he would probably be around over the weekend she didn't want to be here. She was trying to come up with a good excuse as to why she couldn't see him over the weekend. She just couldn't think of one yet.

When she returned she said she would drop the subject of schoolwork only if he promised to do it over the weekend. He agreed

* * *

Mr. Aarons had left work early that Friday afternoon and stopped by the hospital to see Jesse. He walked up to his son's room and stepped in but quickly stepped back out again without being noticed. Leslie was there with his son, and things were awkward ever since their argument last Saturday night (Jesse's first night in the hospital), so he was going to go down the hall to the waiting room to wait a few minutes before he interrupted them. He was becoming quite concerned this past week about his son's relationship with Leslie; something about that girl worried him. When Jesse comes home from the hospital he's going to put his foot down and forbid him from seeing her. 

He was still standing at the door about to turn and leave when he overheard them talking about "the kingdom," his curiosity was peaked. Kingdom, what could that mean? Then he remembered last Saturday night, the doctor called Leslie her majesty and referred to Jesse as the king, it made him wonder.

"I wish I could go to Terabithia," he heard his son say.

"Maybe we can," Leslie said.

"Leslie, even if the rope was still there I couldn't swing over on it, not like this," he said referring to his current condition.

"Maybe there's another way, I'll think of something."

"I don't know Leslie, I think my days of being king are over, back to the dumb old Jess."

"Don't say that Jesse, please don't."

"Good afternoon Mr. Aarons," Bill said stiffly as he came up to Jesse's father.

"Oh... hello Mr. Burke, I was just coming in to see Jess."

"Yeah," an awkward silence drove a wedge between them. Bill, he knew, was angry with him for scolding his daughter and Leslie, he suspected, had been avoiding him. Bill broke the fragile veil of silence and said.

"I've come to pick up Leslie, we'll be out of your way in a minute," Bill spoke with a formal tone and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He escaped into Jesse's room to collect his daughter. Jesse senior heard them saying their good-byes. Then Bill and Leslie came out of Jesse's room passing him in the doorway. Leslie looked up at him, and he could see fear in her eyes, and something else, a question was in there, her eyes seemed to be asking him "why?" He felt a stab of guilt in his heart, but remained resolute and frowned down at her.

"Hey Jess how are you feeling?"

"Hi dad, ok I guess," he looked sad.

"What's the matter Jess you should be happy you're going home on Monday. Just a couple more days here."

Jesse just stared off into space looking lost. The silence between them was deafening, punctuated only by the occasional sounds out in the hallway. After several minutes of silence Jesse's dad cleared his throat and asked, in a hesitant stilted voice "so Jess, what is this place Terabithia?" Jesse's head spun around to face his father, shock registered on his face, he looked horrified.

"How do you know about Terabithia?" Jesse asked, he was angry, like someone protecting a loved one, or a sacred temple. Like someone willing to die for their beliefs.

"I...ah ...overheard you and Leslie talking about it and well..." he had just violated his son's privacy and trust, realizing he had pried into something private and intimate between him and Leslie. He stared down at his hands, his rough rugged hands. Hands that have done hard work, the kind of work he was use to, not this. Now he had trod onto some unknown territory, and he didn't know what to do or say. He wished he could take it back, but it had been said, and it angered Jesse so deeply that his reaction alarmed him.

Then Jesse spoke breaking that stone hard silence, he spoke as if in a trance, from a distant place, as if from another world.

"It's our place," he said," a place where we become strong and fearless." He paused, and with a sad sigh he turned to face his father. "It's a symbol of our friendship." Then looking deep into his father's eyes as if to challenge him, sensing that he felt they were too young for these feelings, he said, "it's a symbol of our love for each other." Then pointing to his father's wedding ring he said, "it's like that." His father looked at his hand and the ring, turning it on his finger, watching the gold glint in the light; thinking about what it stood for. Then looking at his son, into his son's eyes, eyes that had a wisdom and intensity that was far beyond his twelve years; he was overpowered with emotion. It left him speechless. A lifetime of memories and emotions flashed before his eyes in just those few moments, then finding his voice he said.

"So... that place...that place across the creek, it's that important to you?"

"Yes, it is" he said and looked off into the distance again. Jesse had a sadness about him that Mr. Aarons could feel fill the room. Losing Terabithia, he sensed, was to Jess like the death of someone close to him. He felt that his loss was as deep as if Leslie herself had died.

* * *

The phone rang at the Burke's house. Leslie raced to answer it, thinking it would be Jesse. He had been calling her in the evenings and sometimes they would talk for hours. 

"Hello," she said expecting to hear Jesse's voice; she did only it was Jesse senior not Jesse junior. A shiver ran up her spine when she heard him ask for her father.

"Yes, just a minute Mr. Aarons." She said, and went to call Bill to the phone. She stood by listening in until Bill shooed her away. Leslie went to the kitchen where Judy was reading the newspaper over a cup of coffee. Bill came in a few moments later and announced he was going out with Mr. Aarons. That's weird Leslie thought what does Jesse's dad want with Bill? Then as Bill was pulling out of the driveway and too late for her to stop him it occurred to her that they were going to have a fight. When she expressed her fear to Judy, Judy laughed and said they were grown civilized men and they weren't going to fight.

"Are you sure mom?" she asked, feeling a little less concerned, hoping Judy was right.

"Of course they aren't going to fight honey, don't worry." Judy felt a pang of doubt but shook it off thinking herself foolish.

* * *

Mr. Aarons was up early Saturday morning. It was the dawning of a beautiful spring day with the dew sparkling on the grass and dripping lightly from the fingers of the trees. Down by the creek the birds chirped announcing morning and keeping company with the squirrels and the chipmunks. The water was lower then it had been a week ago, and Terabithia looked beautiful from this side of the creek. All was crisp and clean and new. New beginnings, new hopes, new dreams, a new day dawning. 

"What are you doing up so early?" His wife had asked, still half asleep.

"I've got some chores need doing," he said in a deep whispered bedroom voice, "just go back to sleep, I'll be back later."

It was 10:00 in the morning when he pulled up to the Burke's house; he went up to the door and knocked.

"Good morning Jesse," Bill said with a wink as he answered the door.

"Did you get it?" Mr. Aarons asked.

"Right here," he said patting the breast pocket of his jacket.

"How did you make out?" Bill asked Mr. Aarons.

"Got everything we need."

"Good, I'll get Leslie," Bill said, and went off to do that. Jesse senior waited in the hall just inside the door. He heard Bill call to Leslie, and a few moments later they were back. Leslie had a look of dread on her face; she had that same look of fear and questioning in her eyes that he had seen there before.

"Good morning Leslie," he said and smiled at her.

Good morning Mr. Aarons," she said sheepishly, with that frightened expression still on her face.

"Leslie," he began, "I've come to apologize to you for the other night, can we talk," then looking up at Bill said, "alone?"

Bill looking and feeling awkward said, "I'll be in the kitchen," and he left them alone. Leslie invited Mr. Aarons into the golden room where he took a seat; Leslie sat across from him.

"Look Leslie," he said, stroking his chin, "I'm real sorry about last week. I didn't understand what that place meant to you two. I know I said you had your head in the clouds, but it was me that had my head up somewhere, and it wasn't in the clouds," he chuckled at his little joke; Leslie didn't get it.

"So I'm here to apologize to you."

"It's ok Mr. Aarons, I guess I'm sorry too, it was silly of me to ask you to help me build a bridge, you're right and I know it's not practical, but I just felt so sad for Jess."

"Hey not so fast," he said, " you asked for my help your majesty, and my help you shall have."

"Huh, what? I don't understand," Leslie said, it had her head was reeling.

"The royal carpenter is at your service," he said bowing with a playful flurish. "We have a bridge to build."

"Really?" Her face beamed a great smile that lit up the world.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes and we better get started if we want it finished by the time Jesse comes home."

"Oh but Mr. Aarons, Jesse said that that's not your land on the other side of the creek."

"You're right, it isn't, that land belongs to the old Perkins place," he said smiling.

"But we own the old Perkins plac..." Her face showed recognition, "we own the old Perkins place." she squealed.

"That's right, and I'm sure your parents won't mind."

Leslie went to Mr. Aarons and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," she said, with tears of joy in her eyes.

Then Bill came in the room saying, "hey what's going on in here?"

"We're going to build a bridge dad."

"Really?… Good, because now I know what to do with this building permit," he said holding up the document, with a big smile on his face.

Judy had come into the golden room from the kitchen after hearing Leslie's squeal of surprise, and with a sly grin she said.

"So that's what you two were up to last night."

* * *

Author's notes: 

First: I would like to take a moment to credit MadTom. Many of the ideas for this story came out of his 'Groundhogs at Terabithia' story. Two examples from this chapter are, Bill Burke as a "Latter-day hippie, and Mr. Aarons as an "ex Marine sergeant." You'll find that there are several more examples throughout this story.

Second: I've advanced Leslie and Jesse to the sixth grade in order to make them a little older. I still think I'm portraying them older then their years, but hey, it's fiction.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Percy55

9

9


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story Bridge to Terabithia_

_I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read._

A/N: For reminding me that: "Nothing Crushes Us." I am dedicating this chapter to my sagacious young friend Loonylover1331.

I would also like to thank all the wonderful people who have read and reviewed this story.

The Phone Call

Chapter 6

The old pickup truck bumped and bounced down the fire trail that wove it's way through the forest. The trail was a mostly over grown dirt road that cut across the Aaron's property, a precaution in case of forest fire. Fire fighting equipment could be quickly and easily brought in to battle any fire that might spark up there. Today, however, it was being used to bring in materials to build a bridge, a bridge to Terabithia.

Leslie Burke rode in the truck with Mr. Aarons, Bill saying he and Judy would be along later. Having enlisted the aid of his family to help in the project Mrs. Aarons followed the truck in the sedan with the rest of the Aarons clan.

They came to a small clearing where they parked just off the fire road, and from there about a hundred yards down a fairly level trail brought them to the construction site. Mr. Aarons, along with Brenda, Ellie, and Leslie busied themselves with carrying the wood and tools and other materials that they would need down to the banks of the creek. After they had moved every thing they needed to the construction site, Mr. Aarons set Brenda and Ellie to work clearing the way from the fire road to where the bridge would be built. Since Jesse would be in a wheel chair for a while they needed the trail to be wheel chair accessible. Brenda and Ellie were not at all happy about being put to work, but after a lecture from Mr Aarons on how important it was to Jess and how deeply depressed he is: that and the promise of a shopping trip eased their disgruntled attitudes.

Mrs. Aarons was on hand with some refreshments and May Belle was pressed into service watching and playing with Joyce Ann.

May Belle's guilt had been bubbling up inside of her, and she was feeling closed in on herself, and lost. She had been avoiding Jesse all that week he was in the hospital; always having an excuse as to why she didn't want to visit him. She just couldn't face him believing that she had caused the accident. Keeping to herself mostly, Mrs. Aarons had noticed she was sullen and knew that something was wrong. But her prodding were fruitless, May Belle remained tight lipped about her feelings. Mrs. Aarons was deeply concerned about her daughter, and would be keeping a watchful eye on her.

Bill arrived with Judy a short time later and soon everyone was hard at work at his or her assigned jobs. It could hardly be called work though, since everyone was enjoying themselves, Even Brenda and Ellie could not hide the fact that they were having fun.

As they worked Mr. Aarons was becoming quite impressed with the skill that Leslie displayed when it came to building things and using tools. He secretly wished Jesse was as adept as Leslie was. His respect for her grew and he was becoming acutely aware of what Jesse saw in the girl, she was special all right he thought to himself, she's one in a million.

Later, in an attempt to help, Bill was hammering some nails into a railing support; Mr. Aarons stopped him. He smiled down at Bill and said, "ah, um…Bill I think you should leave the building to me and Leslie." He winked over at Leslie and continued, "If we need a book written we'll let you know," he chuckled and slapped Bill playfully on the back and said, "I just don't want you to hurt yourself with that hammer." Bill's ego was bruised, he wanted to help, but he knew the elder Aarons was right, he was all thumbs when it came to building things.

"Ok," Bill began to ask, a little sheepishly" what would you like me to do then?"

"I know," Mr. Aarons said brightening with an idea, " you can go get us some pizza. I'm sure everybody's hungry."

"Yay…Pizza" went up the cry. Bill looked around at the expectant faces and said.

"Now that's something I can handle, " Bill's face grew a big grin; "I'll be back in a little while with the pizza." And with that he set off on his mission.

Leslie smiled and waved to her dad as he left to get the pizza. She had been struggling with mixed emotions. She was having fun and was enjoying everyone's company. Mr. Aarons, she thought was a great guy, so different from her original opinion of him. She could see a lot of young Jesse in him. She was even getting along pretty well with Brenda and Ellie. Her mother, she was happy to see, was enjoying Mrs. Aarons company, and they were lost together in animated conversation. But She wished Jesse could be here to enjoy the camaraderie and join in the fun. She felt a pang of guilt, here she was in Terabithia enjoying herself and having fun with Jesse's family, and her own parents, and he was laid up in a hospital bed depressed and lonely. She will be visiting him later though and hoped that she will be able to keep their little secret. But she thought that if she told him about the bridge it might pull him up out of his depression. It was going to be difficult not to tell him. Then later when she saw him, it was hard, but she held her tongue.

Jesse was happy to have visitors, especially Leslie; it was the only time he smiled the least bit. The rest of the time in the hospital was spent in a morose stupor staring out the window or watching TV. Reading was too difficult with only one hand free to hold the book. It was too frustrating, he couldn't turn the pages and the book kept falling when he tried. So he just gave into his depression lamenting his condition.

On Sunday afternoon they had finished building the bridge. Then everyone worked on clearing a pathway to the tree house that a wheel chair could easily roll over. Mr. Aarons Laid planks down over some particularly rough spots that would pose a problem, but it was mostly a smooth trail that they had carved through the forest, and everyone, including Brenda and Ellie were very pleased and proud of their accomplishments.

May Belle was still moping about and looking lost. Leslie had taken notice that she wasn't herself and tried to talk to her. May Belle was no more open to Leslie about what bothered her then she had been with her mother. So Leslie let it drop for now but kept an eye on her, she worried about what might be upsetting Jesse's little sister.

Monday crawled along slowly, Leslie was having a difficult time sitting still in class, and the waiting was excruciating. This was the day that Jesse was to be released from the hospital and they were going to surprise him with the bridge they had built. The great bridge to Terabithia she thought, and smiled to herself imagining Jesse's face when he sees what they have in store for him.

Fidgeting in her seat, she was practically staring at the clock. She was beginning to believe that the minute hand was not moving at all and tried to will it to do so.

Then finally the school day was coming to an end. Only another half-hour, she thought to herself, and she would be free, and be alone with Jesse.

Jesse knew he should be happy he was leaving the hospital today but he was just too numb to care. What will he do now he wondered, here he was crippled, he had to get around in a wheel chair, and with the use of only one arm he was dependent on others to wheel him around. It didn't matter to him that it was only temporary, to Jesse the two to three months or maybe more that it would take to heal might as well be a lifetime. All he knew was right now he was helpless, and he hated it. Then he thought about all the kids that would never be able to get out of their wheelchairs and he hated himself for being so damn selfish. Nothing could cheer him up right now, nothing.

When his parents came to get him they were all smiles and happy, giddy almost. Something was going on, something was weird. He just sat there in his wheel chair trying to look cheerful but his heart wasn't in it. As they checked him out of the hospital, papers were signed and appointments were made. There were appointments for check ups and therapy, and there would be more visits to the hospital for x-rays and new casts. His parents were being given instructions on how to care for their son, and how to handle bathing and other personal hygiene issues that will arise. Jesse was feeling uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken and he felt his face flush. He looked away hoping no one noticed his embarrassment.

It was a tight fit in the pickup truck, Jesse's cast covered body by the door and his mother smooshed in the middle between him and his father. His parents still had those silly grins on their faces. He wondered what could be going on between them.

Curiously as they drove up the road toward their home his dad swung the truck up the Burkes driveway. Jess looked over at his father turning his head as far as his neck brace would allow, looking side-eyed at him. They pulled up and stopped in front of the Burke's house, Leslie was on the front porch waiting for them. She ran down the steps and came up to the truck. Then even more curiously his dad slid out of the truck and his mother followed. Then more curious still Leslie slid in next to him.

"What...what's going on?" he asked Leslie, as his dad got back into the truck.

"Close your eyes," Leslie said producing a scarf.

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes Jess, and put on this blind fold," Jesse was apprehensive but obeyed and closed his eyes. Leslie then tied the blindfold on and asked if he could see anything.

"No I can't see a thing," he said, then he asked, "What's going on?" his mind was racing, what could they be up to he wondered.

The truck bounced down the road jostling the three occupants, where was he going? Where were they taking him? He chuckled as he asked out loud what was going through his mind, "Where are you taking me?…Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Jesse Aarons," Leslie said, sounding even giddier then his parents had been.

Mr. Aarons stopped the truck at the mouth of the path that led to the newly built bridge. He set the wheel chair down then lifted Jesse out of the truck and gently placed him into it. Still blindfolded and confused he laughed nervously as Leslie wheeled him easily over the new trail they had made. Mr. Aarons called after them, "be careful, I'll be back in a little while to pick you up."

"Ok Mr. Aarons," Leslie called back to him.

Mr. Aarons, after having built the bridge with Leslie knew that Jess was in the best of hands. He knew Jess would be safe with Leslie, he was sure of that. She was quite capable and he had total trust in her abilities.

"Hey what's going on? Where are you taking me?" Jesse asked, he was starting to get nervous and panicky. He reached for the blindfold as he was becoming more frantic.

"Oh no you don't," she said, and checked his hand. "Just another minute and we'll be there."

"Where?" He asked, reluctantly resigning himself to his plight. He settled back down in his chair and grumbled to himself.

Pushing him up to the bridge she stopped, and said, "ok, now you can take off the blindfold." Leslie helped as he struggled with one hand to pull it off; he opened his eyes and looked up. There before him was a newly built, freshly painted bridge spanning the creek beneath where the enchanted rope had hung. Above, on an archway overhead was a plaque upon which were written the words "Terabithia...Nothing Crushes Us."

"Wow," was all Jesse could say. His eyes lit up as he took in this wonder.

Leslie leaned over bringing her face next to his, her eyes glancing sideways to look at him.

"Do you like it?" She asked him.

"Wow...Who...How?" He was speechless.

"Everybody helped," she said, " it was mostly your dad and I that built the bridge. Even Brenda and Ellie helped with clearing the trail. It was a lot of fun." Then with sadness in her voice she said, " I just wished that you were here with us." Then brightening again she said, "but you're here now."

Jesse was amazed at what they had done for him. He knew he should be happy, he should be happy for her if not for himself. She seemed to be happy. He was still just numb, sitting there in that chair feeling sorry for himself.

Then Leslie said as she started pushing the wheel chair across the bridge.

"Come on let's go to the castle," as if he had a choice. He was a prisoner and Leslie was the jailer, what could he do. He couldn't get up and run away, he was trapped. He hated the way he felt right at that moment, he hated everything. He hated the bridge, he hated the castle, he hated the wheelchair, he hated Leslie, and he hated that he had no control. He hated that he was beholding to Leslie that he was dependent on her, bound to her.

Leslie had practiced wheeling the chair over the trail on the previous afternoon. Ellie had volunteered to fill in for Jesse since she was nearest to his size and weight. After some trial and error and much giggling Leslie had many of the problems she might encounter worked out. She wouldn't want to dump Jesse out of his chair on his first day out of the hospital, and his first trip to Terabithia since the accident.

She wheeled him easily over the course, although a few times she struggled over a particularly rough area, but the trail was mostly smooth and level, quite different from how Jesse remember it. A considerable amount of work had been done to clear it he thought, and he hated that too. What have they done to Terabithia?

Leslie wheeled him right up to the tree house and parked him underneath it. There was no way he was going to be able to climb up into it, not for a while anyway.

"I told you I'd figure out some way to get you to Terabithia." Leslie said as she sat down next to him on a stool that had been brought out there the previous day. Then looking over at Jesse she saw his blank expression and vacant eyes.

"What's wrong Jess? I thought you'd be happy?"

"I don't know," he said, "I guess I'm happy."

"No you aren't Jess, something's wrong, what's bothering you?"

"Well I…I guess…"

"What is it Jess, what hast vexed thee, my king?"

She coaxed a smile out of him but it was short lived.

Then he looked up at Leslie, he knew he didn't hate her, he couldn't hate her. She was his best friend. It was because of her that he was all busted up and had to be in this wheel chair. He had been trying to protect her, and make her happy, and he would do it all over again if he had to.

"It's just that I'm all crippled up…and…"

"But you'll heal Jess, it'll just take some time, and I'm here to help you: my king."

"Yeah, well… I've got all these pins and screws and stuff in me… I have more hardware in me then my dad has in his hardware store." He said, and Leslie laughed at this.

"It's not funny Leslie." Jess said, he was having a hard time trying not to laugh. He didn't want to laugh, but he couldn't help himself, Leslie's laughter was infectious and soon he was laughing too, and many of his earlier anxieties faded away a bit with the laughter.

After their laughter had subsided and there was a quiet lull, Leslie spoke up, "You know Jess," she said, "I'm still a little angry with you."

"You are? Why?" He asked looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face, "what did I do?"

"First," she began, in a stern voice, "you lied to me, don't ever lie to me again Jesse Aarons, not ever."

"Ok…I won't," he said looking like a scolded puppy.

"And second, you should have told me about the rope and why you cut it down."

"Ok… jeesh. I'm sorry." He said rolling his eyes, but knowing that he needed to heed her words.

"You should be sorry," she said, then she softened and continued. "Judy said I shouldn't be too hard on you though, she said that you couldn't help yourself because of the testosterone poisoning."

"The test… what poisoning?" He piped looking over at Leslie, confusion showing on his face. Leslie then leaned in close to him, smiled a sly little smile, raised her eyebrows and said, "you're a boy."

"Oh," he said, still unsure what she meant. He'd have to look up testosterone

He didn't want to show her how stupid he was.

Leslie saw that Jesse was looking sad again, and she tried to cheer him up, "come on," she said, smiling at him and ruffling his hair, "cheer up Jess." He wouldn't even smile at her now. She was becoming very worried about her friend. He was more then just plain ordinary unhappy he was really depressed. She read about things like this and the more she thought about it the deeper her concern became.

"So come on Jess tell me what's bothering you, really."

"I don't know. I don't think I…"

"Jesse, don't lie to me. Not saying what's bothering you is almost like lying." She gave him a hard look like she was looking right through him. Like she would be able to see his thoughts.

"Well…Ok" He said taking a deep breath, " you remember when we first came here and you found the rope swing?"

"Yeah," she said smiling at him remembering that wonderful day.

"Remember you said we need a place…a place just for us, and we wouldn't tell anyone about it."

"Yeah," she nodded her smile was fading from her face, she sensed she knew what he was about to say.

"Well," he said, "now the whole world knows about it."

Leslie's face fell with the realization of what she had done.

"I'm so sorry Jess. It's just that you looked so sad, I had to do something. Then I thought about building a bridge, but I couldn't build a bridge all by myself. So I asked your father for help."

"You asked my father?" He asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, he turned me down at first," she said, and smiled at him. "Then something or _someone _change his mind."

"Leslie," he began with a sad sigh, "It's not your fault. I did it, I told the doctors and the nurses when I was all drugged up with painkillers. I didn't know what I was saying. Then later I told my father…"

Jesse drew another deep sigh and looked Leslie in the eye, the beginnings of tears glistening in his own eyes.

"It didn't seem to matter anymore now that the rope is gone and I'm all busted up. Terabithia doesn't exist anymore."

"Jess…Don't say that…" She said kneeling down in front of him, she took hold of his hand and looked deep into his pained eyes. "Jesse," she began, "Terabithia does exist. It belongs to you and me and you and me only. It's not just a place Jesse, it's in here," she said as she placed a finger to her temple, "and it's in here," she continued as she poked a finger gently at his bandaged chest over his heart.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your mind wide open?"

"Yeah."

"Then close your eyes Jess and keep your mind wide open" He obeyed and closed his eyes.

"Do you see it Jess?" She asked after a few moments.

"What am I looking for?"

"Terabithia Jess… do you see it?"

Leslie watched Jesse's face. He just frowned and looked so sad.

"I don't know Leslie," he sighed, his eyes still tightly closed, " I think the magic is gone."

"Help!…Help!" Came the faint cries, Jesse was startled out of his reverie. "That sounds like May Belle," he screeched struggling to get up out of the chair.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story Bridge to Terabithia_

_I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read._

**The Phone Call**

**Chapter 7**

"Help!…Help!" Came the faint cries, Jesse was startled out of his reverie. "That sounds like May Belle," he screeched struggling to get up out of his chair. His eyes popped open wide and his heart was pounding hard practically leaping out of his chest. "May Belle's in trouble," he said, there was panic in his voice, it sounded like she was at some distance down stream and he had to get to her.

"No Jess," Leslie said, as she sprang to her feet.

"Don't try to get up. I'll go to May Belle."

Pointing in the direction of the creek and toward the south he said, "It sounds like she's down that way,"

he was frantic and fearful. He reluctantly had to resign himself to fact that he was unable to help. Feeling useless he slouched back down in his chair as Leslie took off running as fast as she could go, adrenaline surging through her body.

"Help!… Help!" May Belle cried out again, Jesse's mind was overflowing with scenarios of what might be happening to his little sister, he cursed himself for being unable to help her. If anything bad happens to May Belle he thought, he will never be able to forgive himself.

Leslie ran to the creek and followed along beside its flowing water as it cut a course through the forest. Running through the tangled gauntlet of undergrowth she was whipped and slapped by the vines and branches that hung from and grew out of the trees and shrubs she dodged. Prickly arms reached out and tore at her legs as she flew past. She pushed on leaping over the rocks and tree roots that cluttered the forest floor. As she hurtled over a fallen tree that blocked her path she slammed down hard, her right foot landing on a pile of loose stones causing her to slip and stumbled, she fell flat out spread eagle on the hard ground. Her breath having been knocked out of her left her dazed and gasping for air as she lay on the forest floor. She paused only a moment to collect herself and catch her breath, then disregarding any injury she might have sustained she hopped up and continued full speed on her way. There was nothing that would or could keep her from finding May Belle.

"Help!…" Leslie heard May Belle's panicked call as she drew near to her. She was just ahead of her now. Leslie flew to the top of the embankment overlooking the flowing waters of the creek, and saw May Belle there. She was clutching onto a large tree limb that had fallen into the swirling water of the creek. The butt end of the limb rested on the side of the embankment, and its crown end was hung up on some jagged rocks in the midst of the rushing stream. May Belle's legs and right arm was wrapped tightly around the life saving limb and in her left hand she held on to the frayed end of the rope. The rope that Jesse had been trying to tie up into the tree last week just before he had fallen into the creek.

May Belle, Leslie surmised, had climbed down the fallen limb to retrieve the rope from the rushing water and was now unable, or too scared, to climb back out; she was crying and Leslie could see the terror behind the glistening tears.

Leslie stood at the top of the embankment catching her breath, searching her mind for ideas, she needed to do something and there was no time to waste. Surveying the area she quickly devised a plan and went into action. Crawling out to the edge of the embankment she teetered on the brink holding on to a small sapling growing there. Reaching out her free hand to May Belle she shouted over the sound of the rushing water.

"Take my hand May Belle!" May Belle looked up to see Leslie, her hand reaching out to her.

"I can't," May Belle called up to her, her voice trembled with fear.

"Sure you can May Belle. Let go of the rope and take my hand."

"I can't, it's...it's Jesse's rope… I need to bring it to him."

"May Belle you have to let go of the rope. It's too heavy, let it go May Belle."

May Bell continued to clutch the rope, she was sobbing hysterically refusing to release her grip on it, it was as if her very life depended on holding on to that rope.

"You have to Let go of the rope and take my hand May Belle," Leslie said as firmly as she could. She was desperate now, why won't May Bell let go of that damn rope? That rope has been nothing but trouble she thought, first it hurt Jesse and now May Belle is in trouble because of it. Leslie feared that May Belle would be dashed against the craggy rocks below if she were to fall.

"I can't let go of the rope, " May Belle sobbed again, "Jesse hates me… it's all my fault. I made him fall." She sniffled, then continued, "Maybe if I bring him the rope he won't hate me anymore." May Belle was still sobbing uncontrollably, her face scrunched up as the tears squeezed out of her tightly closed eyes.

"May Belle!… Listen to me," Leslie shouted over the rushing water below, "Jesse doesn't hate you."

"No?…" May Belle sniffed opening her eyes and looking up at Leslie through her tears, "he doesn't?"

"No, of course not May Belle. You saved his life and he's very proud of you."

"He is?"

"Yes he is May Belle, he loves you… Now please, let go of the rope and take my hand." Leslie leaned out further toward May Belle extending her hand.

May Belle looked up into Leslie's pleading eyes and at her outstretched hand. Then looking down at the rope she watched it as it slipped through her fingers and slithered down into the swirling dark waters of the creek, then wrapping her left arm around the limb she reached up with her right and took hold of Leslie's outstretched hand. Leslie sighed deeply and held on tight to the little girl.

"Now easy May Belle," Leslie instructed, "crawl up to me." May Belle inched up the tree limb toward Leslie.

"Good May Belle good, now put your right foot on that branch sticking out there."

"Which is my right?" May Belle cried, the panic was rising in her voice again.

"The same side as this hand," Leslie said indicating the hand she was holding.

"Ok," May Belle squeaked, as she calmed down and took a deep breath. She slowly moved her foot to the branch and pushed up. Leslie pulled her up at the same time and they fell back on to the bank. May Belle's legs dangling over the edge. The limb that she had just been clinging to crashed down into the rushing waters of the creek. It washed down stream a few yards and caught up on the rocks in middle of the stream. Leslie slid up the bank a little further and taking both of May belle's hands pulled her up the rest of the way to the top of the embankment. They lay there panting catching their breath, fear ebbing from them both.

"Are you ok May Belle?" Leslie asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah I think so," May Belle said, examining herself.

"Yeah I'm ok," she said finally.

Leslie checked herself over, her right ankle she had feared was sprained from her fall, but when she wiggled her foot it felt ok. Other then that she had some scrapes and scratches, and a skinned elbow, nothing serious she thought to herself and sighed with relief that she wasn't hurt more severely.

"Leslie!...May Belle!"

"It's Jesse, he must be worried out of his mind," Leslie said getting up. She put out her hand and helped May Belle to her feet. May Belle flashed Leslie a sheepish little grin then wiped her tear covered face with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Come on," Leslie said leading May Belle by the hand. They hurried back up stream to the tree house and to Jesse.

Jesse struggled in his chair; it was no use he couldn't get up. Wincing in pain he twisted and turned, fumbling in an attempt to get on his feet. What would he do if he could get out of his chair he thought to himself, he'd just wind up falling on the ground. He couldn't stand, and he definitely couldn't walk, he would be just as helpless as he is now: even more so. His fear and anxieties overwhelmed him, he had to calm himself down or he would go crazy. "May Bell will be ok," he told himself. Leslie will save her from whatever has happened. All he could do now was sit there and think, but thinking was making him insane with worry. He tried in vain to clear his mind, but he couldn't keep himself from thinking about everything that had happened recently. Then he thought about what Leslie had said. She was right he scolded himself, I'm being stupid, I'm going to heal, and my life isn't so bad. Leslie has taught me so much, and she's done so much for me.

I just hope that May Belle will be ok. "She'll be ok," he said out loud to himself; "she has to be, Leslie will see to that." He called out to Leslie and May Belle hoping and praying that they would answer him. I'll show her the real Terabithia, he told himself, the one Leslie was trying to show me. I think I know what she was trying to tell me now. He closed his eyes and tried again to calm himself down and relax his tense body. There was nothing he could do but wait and continued to hope and pray that May Belle was safe.

Leslie and May Belle emerged from the forest coming into the clearing at the tree house. Jesse was where Leslie had left him; he was pale all color had drained from his face.

"May Belle are you ok," Jesse shrieked, beside himself with the fear he had been feeling; he was still trembling.

"Yeah, I'm ok thanks to Leslie," May Belle said meekly, hanging her head down.

"What were you doing out there girl?" Jesse scolded her, " you could have been hurt or worse, you could have drown or something. Don't you ever do anything like that again May Belle, you hear me?…May Belle?" Jesse's face was red and his nostrils flared, he looked really angry and it frightened May Belle.

"I…I was trying to get the rope back for you," May Belle said, fear in her voice and tears returning to her eyes, "I didn't want you to hate me."

"Hate you?" he cried, dismayed that May Belle would think such a thing, then sighing deeply and softening toward her, he said, "I don't hate you May Belle. Why would you think that?"

"Because it's all my fault that you fell," her feelings of guilt causing her voice to tremble and shake.

"It's not your fault May Belle," he cooed, " you saved my life… If it wasn't for you I would have drown in the creek."

May Belle was still sobbing.

"Don't cry May Belle, come over here." Jesse said, reaching out his hand to her, May Belle hesitantly went up to Jesse. He tried to hug her the best he could with his one good arm, wrapping it around May Belle and pulling her in close to him. Then in a gentle, caring voice he said,

"You know what May Belle?"

"What?" She asked, sniffling on his shoulder, her brother's warm caress calming her down.

"I've just discovered something very important."

"What's that?" May Belle asked, as she pulled back away from him a bit and smiled now at her brother, relieved that he didn't hate her.

"I've discovered that you don't need a rope or a bridge to enter Terabithia..."

"You don't?" May Belle asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"No you don't," he said, " all you need to do is close your eyes and keep your mind wide open."

Leslie looked on and smiled. Jesse looked up at her and suddenly he didn't hurt any more, he didn't hate his circumstances anymore. As long as Leslie was there beside him he knew he would always be able to find Terabithia.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story Bridge to Terabithia

I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read.

The Phone Call

Chapter 8

Jesse passed the sixth grade easily with Leslie's help. In fact he had become one of the top students in the class, thanks again to Leslie. She had a way of pushing him to do better than he had been accustomed to, and she made learning fun for him. Before Leslie came into his life, getting C's on his report card would have had him breathe a sigh of relief and left him feeling content and happy with himself, but now anything less than an A would attract a disappointed glare from Leslie. So Jesse, not wanting to disappoint his friend, worked very hard to gain her approval.

The summer vacation after sixth grade was long and hot, Jesse suffered those long hot days in the heavy casts that covered half of his body. Leslie managed to spend most of her free time with him; she made those summer months tolerable for Jesse. She had taken on most of Jesse's care during the daytime hours, much to the appreciation of Brenda and Ellie. They had feared that they would have been made Jesse's slaves during those summer months; caring for him while their parents were at work or busy with chores, chores which Brenda and Ellie also had an uncanny talent of avoiding.

At first there were some reservations and embarrassment about Leslie helping with Jesse's personal care, but since Leslie had proven herself beyond a doubt to Jesse's parents as to her abilities they soon worked out the details of his care. Jesse's embarrassment over Leslie aiding him in such personal matters soon abated. His closeness with his friend and her matter of fact approach to the subject made him feel at ease. Before long Jesse became quite comfortable with Leslie's help and soon he preferred to have her care for him to anyone else.

Mid way through the summer Leslie went away for two weeks with her parents, vacationing. It was a Burke family tradition from several years back when Bill and Judy promised Leslie that they would set aside two weeks in the summer to get away from everything; including and especially work. It was a time to just have fun and be together as a family. For Jesse, however, It was the longest two weeks of his life. Time seemed to stand still, and having Brenda and Ellie care for him was pure torture. But the weeks did pass, and finally to his great relief he and Leslie were back together again.

Jesse healed quickly and by the end of the summer, and just before seventh grade began, he was pretty much mended. He still needed plenty of physical therapy before he was completely healed, but he had started taking short walks with Leslie, and was promised that he would soon be able to start running again. Things were slowly getting back to normal and his spirits were high.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months and the months into years, Jesse and Leslie remained close friends. They weren't like boyfriend and girlfriend. They weren't all moon eyed and hand holding, they were best friends, it was as if they shared a soul. The other kids thought of them as a couple though and their names became like one name. Jesse and Leslie or Leslie and Jesse, it was rare to say one with out the other since they were usually together. By the end of the seventh grade they had earned the nickname Jesslie. So it was no surprise that no one had approached either one of them to ask them out on a date, or openly flirt with them. Jess and Leslie never really thought about it one way or the other; and still they denied being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Then in the early spring of their eighth grade year, the big spring fling was approaching. An annual event that was the highlight of the eighth grade, and over the years everyone in the eighth grade had attended; this year would be no different. Jesse didn't concern himself with it, he assumed that he and Leslie would find something else more fun to do then attend a stuffy old school dance. But what if Leslie wanted to go he wondered. Naw he told himself, she's not interested in that kinda stuff, but she has mentioned it, and she's talked about it a little bit; so just in case, he thought to himself, I should ask her what she thinks about it.

Jesse waited too long to ask Leslie. A new boy in town who didn't know the history of Jesslie asked Leslie if she would like to go to the dance with him. Leslie accepted the invitation thinking that she and Jesse were just best friends, much to her disappointment. She had been hoping Jesse would ask her, but he hadn't seemed interested in going to the dance. Even after she had dropped a few hints about it Jesse acted disinterested, he'd get all nervous and quiet and then change the subject. When she told Jesse she was going to the dance with another boy Jesse just stared at her, a look of shock in his eyes.

"What's the matter Jess?" She asked innocently.

"You're going to the dance with Dylan?" He croaked, he was unsure what he was feeling right then, but it stung him sharp in the gut, and it sent a shiver up his spine.

"Yes," she said, " he asked me. Is there something wrong?"

"But we always…we always do things together," he protested, he bit his lip nervously, he sounded like a whining child.

"That's only because nobody's asked either one of us to go on a date before." She said softly and smiled slyly at him, teasing him, then she continued, "we've always said we're best friends, not boyfriend girlfriend: remember."

"Yeah…but...but…" then he stopped himself before saying more. What's the difference? He thought to himself.

"Are you jealous Jesse?" she asked him, she was secretly hoping that he was and that he would protest more aggressively and ask her to go to the dance with him instead.

"Me? No...I ah...I mean...A date Leslie!?"

"Jess why don't you ask someone and come to the dance with us." Damn why did I say that? She thought. She was blowing it; maybe Jesse really does just want to be friends.

"No," he said, feeling stupid now that he had over reacted, "you go and have a good time." He pushed his feelings deep down; he tried his best to not show how hurt he really was. The pain he was feeling right now was to him far worse then the pain that he had felt two years ago when he was in the hospital after falling from that tree. It was a different kind of pain but pain none the less, and it was far worse then any physical pain he had ever experienced.

Believing that Jesse truly wanted to be nothing more then good friends; Leslie abandoned any thoughts of them as a couple.

Over the next several weeks other boys asked Leslie out on dates. She was becoming quite popular now that the boys realized Jesse and Leslie weren't a couple. Who could blame them, Leslie was very pretty, beautiful in fact, and her beauty was more then just skin deep. Leslie had a difficult time saying no to dates even if she had no interest in the boy asking her out. She was just too nice, so she would wind up going on dates with whoever asked her. Secretly she still wished Jesse would ask her out on a date, or better yet ask her to be his girlfriend, but they were just friends, she knew that now, and that was how Jesse wanted it to be. She hated it, but she accepted it. Sometimes she would cry at night after a date wishing it were Jesse that she had been out with instead some other boy. She tried to stop thinking of him in that way, and even though she did have fun with most of the boys she dated none of them measured up to Jesse.

Friday and Saturday nights were often long and lonely for Jesse. Leslie was usually out on a date with some guy that Jesse hated. Hated for no other reason then they were out on a date with: _his girlfriend_. Resigned to the belief that he and Leslie were just plain friends, Jesse asked a girl that had been flirting with him out on a date. The girl was very pretty and smart, like Leslie, and very nice too, she was kind of fun to be with, and she adored Jesse. She would stare at him with big soft eyes that made him uncomfortable. All he could see in her eyes was Leslie. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he had betrayed Leslie in some way. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time he'd look into the girls eyes all could see was Leslie looking back at him. He felt sick inside, he felt guilty of some awful crime. So he told the girl he wasn't feeling well, and he took her home early. Then he dragged himself home, walking slowly, taking the long way around so he could avoid going by Leslie's house. When he got home he spent the remainder of the evening sketching pictures of Leslie, and missing her.

After that night he avoided anything that approached becoming a possible date, in other words he steered away from any girls he thought were even remotely flirting with him. It left him feeling uncomfortable and guilty, and even though Leslie herself was dating it didn't matter, he couldn't help thinking of her as his girlfriend. Why can't I tell her how I feel about her, he'd ask himself from time to time, then he'd scold himself for being so stupid.

Several weeks went by like this, Leslie was out on a date and Jesse would be home alone moping about waiting for Saturday morning when they would be together again. These times were rather tense at first, Leslie would want to talk about her date of the night before or about some boy that had asked her out for Saturday night. Leslie soon realized that this was a sore subject and dropped it, but she couldn't help but wonder why? If Jesse didn't want to be her boyfriend why would he care about who she dated, perhaps he does like her in that way she thought, and it gave her hope.

Then one Saturday night Brenda was camped out on the living room couch watching TV. It was an rare site to see Brenda home without a date herself on a Saturday night, and since the rest of the Aarons family was out of the house for the evening Jesse wished Brenda would go away too, so he could be alone.

He had closed himself up in his room with his sketchpad out, but all he did was stare at the blank page. He would always wind up sketching pictures of Leslie and it made him miss her even more. He tried to think of something else to draw but his thoughts turned each time to Leslie. Then taking a break from his sketchpad he headed downstairs to get himself a snack and something to drink. As he passed through the living room on his way to the kitchen, Brenda looked up, she noticed a deep sadness about him and she further noticed that he was without his other half.

"Where's Leslie?" She asked him, dividing her attention between him and the TV.

"On a date with some guy," he said, sounding bitter, although he tried not to.

"A date?" she exclaimed, her attention was torn from the TV; she gawked at him in disbelief, "I thought you two were a couple or something. Like married," she said and laughed to herself.

"No," he said with a sigh, "we're just good friends is all. She can date whomever she wants to."

"You know you don't sound very convincing Jesse. I think you're jealous."

"No I'm not!" He said, with more force then he intended.

" oow…" she cooed, "The boy doth protest too much methinks."

"Huh?"

"You're jealous Jess, admit it."

"No I'm not… we're just friends is all."

"Jess you two are like totally in love. The way you look at each other, why-it's...it's revolting." she said, feigning a look of disgust.

"Well I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are Jesse. I'm not stupid," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Just leave me alone ok," he said, trying to convince himself that what he was saying was true. "I'm just gonna to have to get use to Leslie dating that's all."

"Why don't you ask her out on a date yourself?" Brenda asked, sincerely.

"I can't do that," Jess said, he looked at Brenda like she had suggested committing a crime or something.

"Why not?"

"Because we're just friends and that's all. That's how Leslie wants it."

"Ok, have it your way," she said, looking back at the TV, "but I think you're making a big mistake."

Just then the phone rang; Brenda grabbed it and answered expecting to hear one of her friends on the other end.

"Hello, um...ok yeah he's here," she looked over at Jess.

"It's your girlfriend," she said, with a smug little smile as she handed him the phone.

"She's not my girlfriend," he protested as he took the phone from Brenda.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she said and went back to her TV show.

"Hello," Jess answered, it was Leslie, she was crying.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Can you come get me please?" She sniffed, "I'm at the movie theatre on Main Street."

"What's wrong?"

"Just come please."

"That's over two miles away Leslie, it'll take me a while to get there…" Then looking over at Brenda he said, "Oh wait, Brenda's here, maybe she'll give me a ride, just a sec."

He muffled the phone and asked Brenda, "Brenda will you please drive me to the theatre on Main Street to pick up Leslie?" Jesse eyes pleaded with her. He looked distressed and it concerned Brenda.

"What's the matter?" she asked, trying not to look like she cared even though she did.

"I don't know she just wants me to come."

"Ok, I'll give you a ride; but you owe me."

"Thanks," he said to Brenda, then to Leslie he said, "Brenda's gonna give me a ride. I'll be there in a few."

"Ok, thanks Jess...bye." She said sniffling as she hung up the phone.

"Bye Leslie," he was beside himself with worry. He couldn't get to her fast enough. He grabbed a jacket and raced out to the car trying to hurry Brenda along. Brenda acted nonchalant and indifferent, but deep down she was worried.

Jesse found Leslie in the lobby of the theatre. She was off to one side and hiding in the shadows, he went up to her and when he was a few feet away from her she flew to him like he was a magnet and she were steel. She wrapped her arms around his neck melting into him and sobbing on his shoulder. Jesse stood there stunned, his arms at his sides. Slowly he reached up and wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. He held her tightly as she sobbed, feeling her body against his own, she was trembling and heaving in great sobs. He had never really hugged her before, let alone held her like this. It was electrifying.

"What's the matter Leslie?" he asked, overwrought with concern.

"Boys can be real pigs," she sobbed, and continued crying on Jesse's shoulder. She began to calm down a bit as Jesse comforted her and cooed in her ear that it was all right and that he was here for her. Then with her head still laid on his shoulder she made up her mind as to what she needed to do. She whispered in his ear soft and gentle, but confidently, "Jesse…" she said, "I want you to be my boyfriend." It was like a proclamation from the queen, more like a command then a request. It was a command that Jesse was eager to comply with. The words shot through his brain like a bolt of lightening. No other combination of words had ever had the impact that those words had on him at that moment. He was euphoric, lightheaded, and giddy, he never wanted to let her go. He knew he loved her, but now he realized that he was _in_ love with her. It was as it should be. They were truly one. They were truly Jesslie.

"Yes, Leslie, yes," he whispered in her ear. Now they were both sobbing. After that night their relationship grew even closer then before. It was a comfortable union of mutual love and affection for one another. Neither one of them had any interest in anyone else as far as matters of the heart were concerned.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story Bridge to Terabithia

I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read.

The Phone Call

Chapter 9

Eighth grade came to an end with Jesse and Leslie together as a couple. Another summer flew by, except of course for the two weeks that Leslie was gone with her parents on vacation. Those two weeks, for Jesse, seemed to last forever. He tried to keep himself busy so the time would pass more quickly and soon Leslie was home again and things were good again. They spent some pleasant times in Terabithia relaxing and dreaming. They played a bit at fighting off the evil monsters that they had conjured up in their minds, but they were getting too old for that sort of play, and feeling like they had lost something important to them they turned to more grownup pleasures. Leslie would sometimes read aloud while Jesse sketched or painted. They would talk for hours about nothing at all or about their thoughts, and hopes, and dreams. They counted that summer as one of the best in their lives, a turning point as they took a step from childhood into adulthood. Terabithia was still there but it was different in some way that they couldn't explain. They didn't fully understand what was happening to them. They were leaving childhood behind and it left a melancholy glimmer of remorse in the back of their minds. However, it was a special time for them, a wonderful time; a time full of memories that would last them throughout their lives.

Before they knew it summer was gone and school began again. They were in the ninth grade now, high-school freshmen, they were growing up. After school that first day they went together to sign up for the cross-country team. There was one coach for both the boys and girl's teams. He was a local legend where track and cross-country were concerned. His assistant coach was a former Lark Creek High School student and track and cross-country team member from several years ago. She had returned to Lark Creek after finishing college and now was teaching at the high school. The coaches greeted the kids and wrote down their names on the roster. After they had finished taking down all the names and a little bit of background information from each student the coach had the team sit down on the grass in the field where practice is held. The early September sun shone brightly down on them from a cloudless sky of brilliant blue. The air was warm and still. There was a feeling of excitement among the new team members. The coach stood before them and gestured with his hands for them to settle down. He had no need to yell or blow a whistle, he was 'coach,' soft spoken but greatly respected. When the team was quiet, and the buzz of their excited voices died out, their attention turned to the coach and he began his welcoming speech.

The boy's team, they were told had not won a meet in ten years. The coach went on to say that he hoped this would be the year to break that dismal record. Looking around at the team Jesse wasn't too hopeful.

The girl's team on the other hand had won the league championship the last three years. That record, the coach said he hoped to continue this year. He had been quite excited to have Leslie join the team, and a couple of the other freshmen girls were good runners with fast running times. It was going to be a good year for the Lark Creek High school girl's cross-country team.

After the welcoming speeches the coaches took both teams on a slow jogging tour of the Lark Creek high school cross-country course. When they returned from their tour, the coaches led them in a light workout. Then it was announced that their first meet was a home meet to be held one week from today. Jesse groaned;_ they'd never be ready_.

After practice Jesse and Leslie headed back to the school building where the late bus that would take them home was waiting. As they were walking across the practice field they spotted Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher. The two boys were hanging out at the far end of the field with some other kids that Jesse and Leslie didn't really know.

"If we had Hoager and Fulcher on the team we'd have a chance of winning some meets," Jesse mumbled to himself under his breath.

"What?..." Leslie piped, "Did you just say what I thought you said?" She looked over at Jesse like he had grown an extra head.

"Oh I was just thinking out loud I guess." Jess said and stopped walking, he put his hand on Leslie's arm stopping her, she looked over at him expectantly. Then he continued, "you know if we had Hoager and Fulcher on the team, we might have a chance at winning some meets."

"That's not going to happen," she said, and rolled her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because they won't do it that's why," she snickered.

"Maybe it's 'cause nobody's asked them to join the team."

"Don't tell me you're going to ask them," she sighed in exasperation.

"Maybe."

"You might as well ask cows to fly Jess...you're crazy…It must be the endorphins talking" Leslie giggled and shook her head at Jesse's silly ideas.

"You asked my father to build a bridge, I never would have believed that would happen."

"That was different."

"Was it?" Jesse mused, and then his eyes lit up and he said.

"Hey… I've got an idea."

"Yeah? What's is it?"

"This is the starting line for the cross-country course right," he said, stating a fact in the form of a question.

"Yeah," Leslie said looking suspicious of Jesse's intentions. She watched as Jesse fished in his bag and pulled out his stopwatch, then he dropped his bag on the ground.

"Here." he said handing the watch to Leslie, "time me… When I say 'go' start the watch, then cut through the woods to the first mile marker, and meet me there."

"What are you going to do?" She asked. She knew Jess pretty well, she knew him better then anyone, and she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking.

"Trust me, just do it ok."

"Yeah...Ok," Leslie said, she was worried. Then Jesse strolled out to the middle of the field and called to Scott Hoager.

"Hey Hoager, you're a big jerk!"

"Huh?...What?…" Scott looked up to see who was calling him, and squinting from the bright sun light he saw Jesse Aarons standing in the middle of the field taunting him. "Oh yeah Aarons!" he shouted at Jesse, "…I'm gonna kill you!" Jess could see the rage on Scott's face. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all he thought to himself, well, it's too late now.

"Ya gonna have to catch me first ya big jerk." Scott took off running toward Jesse, Jess stood his ground for a few seconds and waited for Scott to get closer to him then he turned and started to run. As he passed Leslie he shouted, "GO!" Leslie clicked the button on the stopwatch and took off running through the woods taking the short cut to the first mile marker of the cross-country course.

It took Gary Fulcher a few seconds to realize what was happening but when he did he joined the chase.

Jess scrambled to stay ahead of Scott. Scott was faster then he had anticipated and he hoped he could hold out for the mile. Looking over his shoulder he saw Scott was hot on his heels and back in the distance he could see Fulcher struggling up the trail. Jess called some mild insults over his shoulder to keep Scott chasing him.

The first mile of the Lark Creek cross-country course was one of the toughest in the county. It included a steep gravel covered hill, rocky and rutted terrain, tree roots and other obstacles cluttering the forest floor.

Jess struggled to keep his distance from Hoager, but he was already tiring out. After all he had run this course earlier and had just finished a workout at practice. Now he was trying to outrun Scott Hoager who was faster then he thought he would be.

Jess scrambled up the steep hill slipping a few times on the gravel as he ran. When he reached the top he paused and looked back down. Scott was struggling up the hill. He was about halfway to the top and he was breathing heavy. It looked to Jess like he was about to abandon the chase, so he called down to Scott, chiding him, "what's the matter Hoager, gonna let a little hill stop ya?"

Scott glared up at Jesse, "I'm gonna get you Aarons," he huffed and continued on up the hill with renewed energy. Jesse smiled down at him, and said, "You'll never catch me Hoager."

Jesse's heart was pounding in his chest and his breath was coming in short gasps. He charged on pushing himself to the limit. Damn he thought to himself, Hoager's fast. Then he thought again, but that's a good thing, and he managed to smile a sly little smile to himself as his feet pounded along the uneven trail.

Then rounding the last corner he saw Leslie standing in the trail just ahead. She stood in the dappled sunlight holding the stopwatch up in front of her. As he approached her he slowed his pace a bit to let Scott catch up to him at the one-mile marker. He yelled over to Leslie to stop the watch, she obeyed and punched the button.

Scott caught up to Jesse and grabbed at his shoulder, he spun Jess around landing his right fist on the side of Jesse's jaw sending him stumbling backwards. It was a good thing for Jess that Scott was worn out from running. He didn't have much force in his punch, and Jesse barely felt it. Scott then pounced on Jesse tackling him, bringing him to the ground. Leslie tried to scream at them to stop, but the words caught in her throat, and no sound came out of her. She felt helpless as she watched the two boys tussling on the ground. They wrestled and rolled in the dirt and dust, Jesse struggling to protect himself from Scott's blows. Scott easily pinned Jesse since he was bigger and stronger, and Jess wasn't really all that interested in fighting anyway. Scott scored a few more good punches giving Jess a black eye that would show itself later. Then breathing heavily through clenched teeth, and with anger in his eyes, Scott's face hovered over Jesse's. Sitting on Jesse's chest, Scott continued to hold him pinned to the ground as Gary Fulcher came huffing and puffing up to them. Gary doubled over, his hands on his knees gasping for air; his face was a bright red. Jesse was impressed with both of them, especially Scott, not only had he run a mile but he had plenty of energy left over to knock him around and pin him to the ground, and he was hardly even breathing hard.

Jesse looked up at Leslie and in a calm but breathy voice, and as if nothing had happened, he asked her, "how'd we do?"

"Huh?" Scott grunted, confused by Jesse's comment. He still had Jess pinned to the ground and looking up noticed for the first time that Leslie was there. Leslie looked at the watch and read the time off to Jess.

"5 minutes 47 seconds," Leslie said, robotically, she was slack jawed and dumbfounded, still stunned by the display she had just witnessed.

Fulcher looked equally as confused as Scott and Leslie, "Huh?" He puffed.

Then Jess said, "not bad," panting out the words, "you're pretty fast Hoager," then gasping for air which was made more difficult by the fact that Hoager was sitting on his chest he added, "you too Fulcher."

"What?... what's going on… What's wrong with you geeks?" Scott sneered; his face all scrunched up in a puzzled expression.

"So Hoager, Fulcher how about you guys joining the cross country team?" Jess was smiling up at Scott who was still holding him pinned to the ground.

"You're out of your mind Aarons," he chortled in Jesse's face, then getting up off Jesse's chest he said, "come on Fulcher let's get away from these freaks, it might be catching." As they started to walk away Jesse rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Hey…Guys…" He called after them feeling a bit disappointed, "with you two on the team we might be able to win some meets."

"Forget it Aarons," Scott called back to him and laughed. Fulcher called Jesse something that Leslie thought was completely rude and totally uncalled for. Then Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher disappeared around a bend in the trail.

"Are you ok Jess?" Leslie asked kneeling down next to him; she was still shaking with fear.

"Yeah…Just disappointed I guess."

"I told you so," Leslie said, with sympathy in her eyes, "You got a black eye for nothing." Then she helped Jess get up onto his feet.

"I thought it might work," he said looking defeated.

"You watch too much TV Jess," she said shaking her head with a lighthearted giggle.

"Hey, I don't watch that much anymore… Not after you…You won't let me, remember."

"Well, anyway Jess, things like that only happen in the movies."

"Yeah, you're right. It was pretty stupid of me huh?"

"Well…You tried Jess, I've gotta give you credit for that." Then taking a close look at his wounded eye she said, "Come on, let's go home and get you cleaned up, and put something on that eye."

The next day at practice the coach commented on Jesse's black eye, what a shiner he had said. Jesse lied and told him he had walked into doorjamb.

Then Jess headed over to where Leslie and the others were dropping off their track bags, and looking up who should he see coming across the field but Hoager and Fulcher. They were dressed in shorts and tee shirts and they were wearing trainers on their feet. Jesse nudged Leslie and gestured in their direction, they watched as the two boys approached. The pair went up to the coach and Jesse and Leslie saw them exchange some words that they were too far away to hear. The coach beamed a great smile and wrote something down on the paper clipped to his clipboard, then he clapped them on the shoulders each in turn and shook their hands. Coach then turned and pointed in Jesse and Leslie's direction and the two boys came toward them.

"You guys change your minds about cross country?" Jess asked as they approached.

"You think you're so fast Aarons," Scott sneered, "well I'm gonna kick your butt."

"I'd like to see you try Hoager," Jess said, and he meant it. Then he turned to Leslie and whispered, "I hope he does."

It turned out to be a much better season then the last ten for the Lark Creek high school boy's cross country team. They didn't win the league championship or anything close, but they did manage to win three out of the ten meets that they ran that fall. When you consider their past record that was a fantastic improvement, and the coach was quite pleased with the team. In his mind, he told them, you guys are champions.

The girl's team won the league championship easily. They won every meet they ran; they were unstoppable. They were referred to as the fastest girls in the county. Jesse was a little uncomfortable with that label. Leslie thought it was cute until Jess explained the double-entendre. Leslie's face fell, she was embarrassed, "that's terrible," she said.

Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher, as they got to know Jess and Leslie better through cross-country and then later indoor and outdoor track, put their differences to rest and became good friends. Through their high school years they proved quite protective of Leslie and to Jess, aside from Leslie, they were his closest friends. Scott commenting to Jess on more then one occasion how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like Leslie, and that he would be a fool to ever let her go.

Time past much too quickly for the friends and before they knew it their first season of cross-country came to an end. Then there was indoor track and after that outdoor track. There were classes and homework, there were dances and parties, there were both good times and bad times. Thanksgiving came and went and made way for Christmas, which went by in the wink of an eye. The cold winter days and nights soon melted into spring. Then it was summer and summer fun. Leslie left for her two weeks family vacation, but things were good again when she returned. Terabithia was still a good escape from their troubles but they found themselves there less often as they grew older. Summer jobs, summer fun, and summer activities becoming more important then their childhood fantasy playground.

Then suddenly, as if without warning, and before they knew it or were prepared for it they were sophomores, and a busy year was ahead for Jesse and Leslie. Of course there was cross-country and indoor and outdoor track. There were the classes and the homework, there were more dances and parties, and there were field trips. There was one very memorable field trip; it was a class ski trip to the mountains where Leslie taught Jesse how to snow board. Then there were double and triple dates with Scott and Gary and their girlfriends. Fun times and many memories of wonderful times spent together. Then there were the many nights Jess and Leslie would do their homework together. And every now and then they would steal away to Terabithia and huddle and cuddle in the tree house. They hoped it would never end, things were good, they were young and in love and their love only grew stronger with the passing days. They would dream of a future together and imagine a life shared. Maybe get married. Of course we'll get married Jesse would say and have a family, Leslie would agree. It all sounded so wonderful.

Before they knew what was happening, before they even absorbed being sophomores, another year had slipped by and they found themselves on the brink of another summer vacation. Both Jesse and Leslie had lined up summer jobs at the recreation department as councilors for the summer day camp. Basically it was playing with the little kids which was more fun then work. Of course Leslie would be gone for part of the summer vacationing with her parents, but she'd return and life would be wonderful again. Jesse was happy, he was truly happy, he was in love and completely at peace with the world, and happy.

Then Jess was made happier still, if that were even possible, when the Burkes invited him to go with them to the New Jersey shore for a week of their vacation. Jess was so excited that he didn't understand why Leslie seemed troubled.

"What's the matter Leslie?" he asked, fearful she no longer felt the same toward him. "Don't you want me to go with you to the New Jersey shore?"

"Of course I want you to go. It's just that..." she stopped herself before she said more.

"What?...It's just what Leslie?"

"Nothing Jess..." Then she grabbed onto him, wrapping herself around him, pulling him tight, tighter he thought then she had ever held him before. It was as if he would vanish from her if she let go. Then she whispered in his ear, "I love you Jesse Aarons, I love you with all my heart." She was crying. It must be a girl thing he thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story Bridge to Terabithia 

I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read.

A/N: A great big thank you to all who have read and reviewed. You people are awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Phone Call

Chapter10

Jesse had never been that far away from home before, nor had he ever been to an ocean resort before. He had only seen them on TV and in pictures and in travel brochures. In person it was magnificent and the New Jersey shore was breath taking. The water was warm and there was so much to do. Bill, as Jesse discovered, had vacationed here with his parents when he was a child, and several years ago he had suggested that they come here as part of their family vacation. Leslie had fallen in love with the place and asked if Jesse could join them this year.

The place was called the Wildwoods; it was actually an island that boasted a two-mile long boardwalk that had several amusement piers that jutted off of it toward the ocean side. There were so many amusement rides, and games, and shops, and restaurants that Jesse's mind went reeling. Overwhelmed would be an understatement. There were miles of wide sandy beaches where there was plenty of room to stretch out and relax under the hot summer sun. The warm gentle waves of the ocean and the gradual slope of the shore lent itself perfectly to swimming.

They arrived at the hotel in the late afternoon tired and hungry. The Burkes had booked a two-bedroom suite at a seaside hotel with a spectacular view of the ocean. The suite had a large deck on the ocean side of the hotel overlooking the expansive beach and the ocean beyond. Bill and Judy put Jesse up in one of the bedrooms saying that Leslie could sleep on the pullout bed in the main living room area of the suite. Jesse had protested at first, but after Bill and Judy's insistence that he take the room saying that he was their guest, and that they wouldn't take no for an answer, and since Leslie assured him that she didn't mind it one bit, he acquiesced. Leslie said, jokingly, that she would sleep standing up in the closet as long as she knew Jesse was in the next room. Then she added that, better yet, it might be easier for everyone if she just stayed in Jesse's room with him. This just drew playfully disapproving glares from Bill and Judy. "Just kidding," she said, and laughed. Jesse's face flushed, he felt Bill and Judy's eyes on him and looking down he shuffled his feet and wished the moment would pass.

They took a few minutes to get settled in their suite. Jesse was amazed at the size of their rooms. Back home there were houses smaller then this he thought. "This must cost a fortune," he whispered to Leslie. Bill, overhearing Jesse's comment, chucked and said, "don't worry about the cost Jess, you're our guest, just enjoy yourself…Ok."

"Yeah…Ok," he said stiffly, he was so nervous; he didn't know how to act around the Burkes. They were so very different from his family, and here he was about to spend a week with them.

After they had moved their things into their rooms and had settled in a bit Bill suggested that they wander down the boardwalk and find a restaurant where they could have dinner. There were several, he said, that they had enjoyed on previous visits. Jesse didn't care one way or the other, he'd eat peanut-butter sandwiches and be happy, he was just so glad to be here with Leslie it just didn't matter to him where or what they ate.

As they strolled down the boardwalk Jesse was enthralled with the sights. It was awe-inspiring and he couldn't wait to get out his sketchbook and start drawing this scene. The boardwalk was so big that it seemed that they could walk on forever, yet there were so many people it was practically shoulder to shoulder it's entire length. Jess held on tight to Leslie's hand, afraid he'd lose her in the crowd.

Then the thing that amazed Jesse the most on the boardwalk that first day were the tramcars. The tramcars were very much like the amusement train rides you'd find at many amusement parks, except that they didn't ride on tracks, they had drivers. They would drive the entire length of the boardwalk on marked roadways picking up and dropping off passengers along the way. At the end they would loop around and return to the other end.

What truly astonished Jess was that these tramcars would ride right through the throng of people while a pre-recorder announcement would play when the driver pressed a button.

"Watch the tramcar please." The announcement would say in a woman's voice. And the people would part, clearing the way, like Moses parting the Red Sea. The people had better get out of the way Jesse thought to himself, because those drivers weren't stopping for anybody. Once, Jesse found himself in the path of one of the tramcars and Leslie pulled him out of the way just in time, and they had a good laugh over it. After that Jess played around challenging the tramcars like they were angry bulls and he was a bullfighter. Judy was worried and scolded Jess, but Bill said he had done the same thing when he was a kid so let Jesse have his fun, then he laughed. Judy glared at Bill, shook her head with a smirk, and sighed.

They stopped in at one of the many busy restaurants along the boardwalk and had their dinner there.

While waiting for their server to bring the food Bill told stories of his childhood adventures here at the Wildwoods. He said that Jesse, in many ways, reminded him of his younger self. Jesse was beginning to feel more comfortable with the Burkes especially now that Bill had compared himself to him. Imagine that, Jesse thought to himself, Bill must like me, at least a little bit, even though I am just a poor dumb farm kid.

The Burkes were so smart that a humble Jesse sat quietly as Leslie and her parents discussed everything from politics and current events to music and art. Bill asked a question or something in French, something that Jesse didn't understand, and Leslie responded, also speaking in French. Jesse gazed at his friend adoringly; he loved to hear her speak French. It was one more thing that made her more alluring to him and more special. It did something to him deep inside, sending a pleasant shiver through his body. Someday, he thought, when we're in Terabithia, I'll ask her to read to me in French. He loved to watch her lips move as she formed the words and listen to the musical sound of her voice when she spoke in French.

He was suddenly shaken from his daydream when Judy surprised him with a question, "So Jesse," she began, "since you're an artist. Tell us; who is your favorite renaissance painter?"

"Ah, um," Jess had no idea what to say, he had been watching Leslie and not paying attention to the conversation. He broke out in a cold sweat and was trembling from nervousness. It seemed strange, but at that moment he found himself recalling the weird dream he had had four years ago, the one in which Leslie had died. In that dream Miss Edmunds had taken him to the museum, and even though it was just a dream he could see it vividly in his mind. He remembered looking at an exhibit of Leonardo da Vinci. It was so real that it frightened him. That old dark memory he thought he had locked away had come back to haunt him. Then feeling the three sets of eyes on him expecting an answer he blurted out. "Leonardo da Vinci…Because in my opinion he was the greatest painter of the renaissance period. And because he was a great inventor and…" Jesse saw the three sets of eyes on him were wide in astonishment. He softened his voice and continued, "he…ah… contributed so much to music, art, and science" Why did I say all that stuff he thought to himself, if I'm wrong they're going to think I'm an idiot. He could feel Bill's eyes on him and he held his breath, then Bill said, "Well Jess, I see you have quite strong opinions about Da vinci, and I must say I have to agree with you…"

The waiter came up to their table with the food, cutting Bill off.

Jesse sighed with relief, he felt the tension leaving his body, and he could breath again.

The food was great but Jess was so excited to be here, and so glad that the Burkes had asked him to come, he couldn't eat a thing at first. After he forced down a few bites his hunger overtook him and he ate ravenously, cleaning his plate.

"Boy you must have been really hungry Jess," Bill chuckled. Jesse feeling awkward smiled sheepishly.

After dinner as they strolled along the boardwalk making their way back to the hotel they stopped in some of the shops along the way. Leslie bought herself a new two piece swimsuit at one of the shops that they stopped at. Jesse thought the suit looked to be quite revealing, and he was imagining Leslie wearing it as he looked up at Bill. He felt like Bill could read his face and see his thoughts, he blushed with embarrassment and looked away. The next day Jesse's imagination was realized when they went to the beach.

During their stay Jesse would get up early in the morning just before sunrise. He would sit on the deck of their hotel suite sketching from memory the sights he had seen that day before. Leslie would soon join him and bring him a cup of coffee and a cup of tea for herself. She would sit beside him and watch as he sketched. It amazed her how he could turn lines and scribbles into such beautiful pictures. Often the subject of his drawings would be Leslie herself; she thought he made her look more beautiful than she was or ever would be. '_That's what you look to me,'_ he had said once when she had asked him about it.

The beach was hot and sunny; it was a wonderful week. The weather was perfect except for a few days when thunderstorms popped up in the afternoon, but that only added to the excitement. They would watch and listen from their hotel suite as the lightening crashed down and the thunder rumbled making the earth tremble, and the windows rattle. Then after the storms passed they would return to the beach, or stroll along the boardwalk.

When they were on the beach Jesse liked watching Leslie in her two piece swimsuit. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. The way she filled it out and the way she moved, She was just so beautiful, she was perfect he thought. He made several sketches of her in that swimsuit, some of which he thought were too provocative and would be kept private. He so admired and adored Leslie. Leslie was quite proud of Jesse's drawings and thought he was over reacting and being a bit prudish about keeping his sketches private.

"I'm here in the flesh wearing it Jess," she had said, "You don't want to hide me away do you?" Jess had to think about that for a minute, and then he said, "well…?" Leslie read his face and gave him a playful punch on his arm.

"Ouch…That hurt," he said, and he laughed, then taking her by the hand he pulled her along the beach down to the water where they dove into the waves.

They had such a glorious time that week; frolicking on the beach, swimming in the ocean, and digging in the sand. A couple of times they spent the evening playing in the hotel pool with some of the other kids there while Bill and Judy sat poolside reading and sipping wine. They wished their time here would never end.

One lazy, hot, sunny morning, as they were lounging on the beach Leslie turned to Jesse and asked him a very troubling question.

"Jess, do you ever think about other girls?… I mean… do you ever wish you could ask another girl out on a date?"

Jesse looked over at Leslie horrified.

"Wh…Why?" He asked, his stomach was churning, he felt sick inside, why had she asked him that. Did _she_ want to date someone else? Is that why she had been acting so weird lately.

"Ah…No Leslie…I…ah… never, I..I love you Le…L…Leslie," he stuttered out the words shaking with fear.

Leslie sighed deeply and gazed out at the ocean for a moment, then she said, "what if I wasn't here, what if you never met me? What about then?" she turned and looked back at him expectantly, she had that troubled look on her face, and it made him uncomfortable.

"I don't know Leslie…probably, I mean if you weren't here I guess I'd date other girls, but you are here, and I love you, and only you."

"What about that girl over there?" Leslie asked, discreetly gesturing with a nod of her head to a girl about their age sunbathing on a blanket several yards away. "Do you think she's pretty? Would you ask her out on a date?"

Jesse looked toward the girl then back to Leslie, a look of disbelief on his face. "What's going on Leslie?" He asked, "Do you want to date someone else? Do you not love me anymore? What is it?"

"No it's not like that Jess, it's that I…It's…"

"What is it Leslie, tell me…please. You've been acting really weird lately, what is it. What's going on?" Jesse pleaded with Leslie, desperately trying to understand his girlfriend. He stared deep into her eyes holding her gaze; he could see the beginnings of tears there.

"Jesse," she began, "I'm…"

"Hey kids, "Judy said as she and Bill approached their blanket, "how about going up on the boardwalk for some lunch?"

Leslie wiped the tears from her eyes with the corner of her towel, then smiling like nothing had happened she said, "sure sounds good," then hopping to her feet she said, "come on Jess," She grabbed Jesse by the hand and squeezed it tightly. She looked him in the eye and mouthed the words; "I love you." Jesse beamed a crooked smile back at her, unsure of what just happened.

After lunch Jesse tried prying some answers out of Leslie, but she remained resolute and avoided the subject saying. "Never mind what I said earlier Jess. Let's just have some fun."

Leslie taught Jesse how to use a boogie board and he nearly killed himself at first, Leslie couldn't help laughing at his antics. Soon though, after a few dozen face plants he started getting the hang of it, and by the end of the day he was pretty good at it. Later they took a long walk, hand in hand down the beach by the edge of the water, returning at dinnertime.

Most evenings they would stroll along the boardwalk and stop in one of the many restaurants to have dinner. After dinner one night Leslie dragged Jesse out onto the amusement piers and coaxed him into riding some of the many rides there. Jesse was more then a little bit nervous. The only rides he had ever been on were the puny little Canaveral rides that came through Lark Creek once a year during the summer. They were nothing compared to these. To be truthful Jesse was scared to death, but he wasn't going to let Leslie know it, even though she did. There wasn't anything that Jesse could hide from that girl, she read him like a book, and she usually knew exactly what he was thinking. After she had gotten him to try a few rides he started to loosen up and enjoy himself, soon he was the one dragging Leslie onto the rides. He had never been on a roller coaster before, and discovering that he really enjoyed it he kept dragging Leslie onto them. Leslie didn't mind it at all; she was having so much fun she had forgotten about the pain she was feeling deep down inside.

Later, after Jesse had had his fill of rides, he and Leslie wandered the pier hand in hand. They stopped by some of the many game booths there, mostly they just watched as the people paid their money, took their turns and usually lost. Jess played at a few games himself against Leslie's better judgement. Mostly he was just making the game barkers richer. Then playing a ring toss game called 'pitch till U win,' Jesse won a small stuffed dog with floppy ears, and a gold colored chain around it's neck. On the chain was a tag that had the word 'Prince' engraved on it. He gave the dog to Leslie and she hugged him and said, "thank you Jess." She looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I'll name him Prince Terrian, and I'll put him in the castle, and he'll be the guardian of Terabithia." And then for some reason that Jesse didn't quite understand she became all teary and weepy. She hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder, sobbing out the words, "I love you Jesse."

Girls can be so weird he thought to himself as he held her and patted her back. Give em a stuffed animal and they go all to pieces.

On Friday night Leslie led Jesse out to a secluded part of the beach near the dunes. They laid out their blanket and sat beneath the stars. The night was warm with a light breeze off the ocean. The distant sounds of the boardwalk and amusement piers were in their ears, and occasionally a whiff of fried food would mix with the smell of the sea. They waited there on the beach in the dim flickering light from the boardwalk until 10:30 when the weekly fireworks display would begin.

"Leslie," Jesse asked softly, "what's been bothering you, why won't you tell me?"

"Not now, Jesse," Leslie said and snuggled close to him.

"Then when?" he asked.

"Jesse," she said seductively, "just shut up and kiss me," she lay back on the blanket pulling Jesse down with her.

Lying there on their blanket in the sand. Entwined in each other's arms, they gazed ardently into each other's eyes. The faint flashes from the rockets splashing color on their faces and the distant crackle and booms as they exploded had them trembling with excitement. Two bodies with but one mind and soul, their love was boundless. Together: each one, half of the whole that completed the other. Jesse was feeling a contentment that few people will ever know, he was having the time of his life, and he was sharing it with the one person he loved most in the world. Leslie's heart was bursting with the love she felt for Jesse, seething with a hunger only he could nourish. For that moment in time, locked together in amorous abandon, they were alone in the world; nothing else existed except Jesse and Leslie.

All too soon it was their last day. They were packing and preparing their things so they could get an early start in the morning. Jesse was sad to have to leave and Leslie seemed so troubled and quiet it began to deeply concern him, so he tried to cheer her up.

"I've had such a great time," he announced, "I almost look forward to going back to school so we can tell all our friends about what an awesome time we've had here… You know," he said continuing, " this will be the first time in my life that when someone asks me what I did on my summer vacation, I'll have something to tell them." The room had fallen eerily silent; everyone was quiet. Jesse looked around the room at their faces. Leslie had that troubled look on her face that now had turned to a look of pain. Bill and Judy both looked grave, there was a sadness that showed in their eyes. The whole mood in the room had changed in an instant. Did he say something wrong? Or were they all just that sad that they were leaving tomorrow.

"What's the matter?" He asked, "did I say something wrong?" He looked from face to face hoping to find an answer to his question in their eyes. Then Bill cleared his throat and spoke to Leslie in a soft voice.

"You haven't told him Leslie?" Leslie looked down at the floor; she looked like she was about to cry.

"No I haven't told him," her voice was shaky and thin.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Jess asked frantically as he continued to look from one to the other trying to understand what was happening. Something was very wrong, he knew it now, but what is it? He felt his face fall and the life drain out of him.  
"Leslie what is it, what didn't you tell me?" His mind raced with the possibilities of what might be wrong. Was Leslie sick? Did she have cancer or something? What? What?

Taking hold of Bill's hand Judy said, "we'll be down by the pool if you need us," she glanced at Jesse then quickly looked away and said, "come on Bill." Bill looked straight into Jesse's eyes with a look of sympathy. Bill and Judy turned to leave and they closed the door softly behind them. Jesse looked at Leslie. He was frantic now as he asked her, and he was angry that he had been left out of something important. Something that he knew involved him.

"What do you need to tell me Leslie?"

"Sit down Jesse," she said softly, he obeyed and sat down on the couch, Leslie sat down next to him. Then taking hold of his hands she looked into his eyes and said, "Jess… I won't be with you in the fall when school starts."

"What?...Why?" Jesse responded incredulously.

She drew a deep breath and said, "Jess… we're moving away from Lark Creek."

"What? Moving? Where?...No you can't move." Jesse shrieked at her; he felt like he had just been slugged hard in the gut.

" Jesse…" Leslie continued softly, "Bill got a job in England with the BBC on one of those morning TV news shows about politics and stuff."

"England!" He cried; Jesse's life had just been completely shattered, "that's half way around the world," he said, thinking to himself that this can't be happening; it must be some kind of a joke; I must be dreaming. He wished he would wake up, but it was no dream.

"You can't move Leslie, I love you."

"I love you too Jess, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"You can stay with me at my house," he pleaded.

"There isn't enough room at your house, I'd just be in the way... Besides I need to go with my parents."

"But we could..."

"It's no good Jess I have to go with my parents."

"But what about us?"

Leslie looked away, tears standing in her eyes.

"We have to say goodbye Jesse," Leslie was having a hard time choking out the words. "That's why I asked my parents to take you here with us. I wanted to have one last good memory of us together, a fun time for us to always remember."

"What are you talking about Leslie, we can still keep in touch. We'll call each other all the time, and email and write letters and..."

"It's no good Jess, we have to say goodbye. Long distance romances don't work; it will only prolong the pain. Every time we hang up the phone the pain of missing each other will tear at us and make us angry and sad…So we have to say goodbye once and for all."

"But…What about last night Leslie, you…and me…on the beach?"

"It's a special memory for us to share, and always remember each other by Jesse, that's all." Leslie said as her heart was breaking.

Jess had become quiet and despondent; he was hearing her words but not understanding what she was saying. Leslie pulled him into a hug and said, "Who knows Jess, maybe we'll meet again someday and we can be together."

Jess felt like he had died, he was without feelings; he was numb.

"So," he said after several minutes, "when are you leaving?"

"A week from Wednesday," she sniffled into his shoulder.

"That's just over a week away!" he blurted out, as he pulled back from their embrace and looked at her tear-streaked face.

"I know Jess, I'm sorry," she said.

"How long have you known?" Jesse asked, feeling his anger with her building again. Leslie hesitated a moment, then sobbed out the words.

"A couple of months."

"And you didn't tell me!" Jess cried, he was furious now with Leslie. "You lied to me Leslie. Remember what you told me? You said that not saying something is just like lying. Remember… you told me."

"But I couldn't tell you Jess," she said sobbing heavily, "every time I tried to tell you I'd look into your eyes and I just couldn't do it. I thought if I didn't say it, it wouldn't be true."

He could see that it was tearing her apart and he felt her pain as his own.

"So this is it huh. This is goodbye." Jesse said, after a few moments, he was feeling no emotion anymore, he was empty.

"We still have a week and a half together Jess, we'll just have to make the best of it. We'll make some good memories…Ok… Please don't be sad, let's not ruin the last bit of time we have left together."

"But Leslie…I…"

"Jesse stop... If you really love me you'll do this."

"Ok," he said finally after a long pause, and then choking the words out past the lump in his throat he said, "I'll try but it won't be easy."

"I never said it would be easy Jess," Leslie pulled Jesse close and sobbed on his shoulder.

A/N: Some ideas and themes for this chapter are borrowed (or should I saw shamelessly stolen) from folks like MadTom, IHateSnakes, Fire Inferno, etal. Be sure to check out their fanfiction stories. Also, thanks to Loonylover1331. Don't miss his fanfiction story: "Nerve."

Additional A/N: As MadTom pointed out in his review I had mentioned PT in an earlier chapter. I've edited the passage to read 'like a little dog' instead of 'like Prince Terrian.' Thank you MadTom for helping me edit.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story __Bridge to Terabithia_

_I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read._

**A/N: Thanks again to all of you who read and review. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**The Phone Call**

**Chapter 11**

Jesse felt like he blinked his eyes and it was Wednesday morning. The morning the Burkes were leaving Lark Creek. The movers had been there early. They had packed the Burke's belongings onto their truck, and were now gone. Leslie and her parents were packing the last few items into their car when Jesse came by to say his final goodbye. Jesse was up early that morning and had gone into town on a very special, last minute errand.

"Jesse," Leslie exclaimed in surprise when she saw him approach, "I thought we said our final good-byes last night. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away. I was up all last night thinking about you. I had to see you one last time."

She smiled at him and said, "I'm glad you came," then they hugged tightly, not wanting to let go of each other. After several minutes had past Jesse said excitedly, "come with me to the kingdom Leslie." He looked expectantly into her eyes, and waited for her answer.

"I…I can't Jess, Bill and Judy want to get going soon." she said it with a hint of doubt in her voice, Jesse hoped she could be coaxed into it.

"Please Leslie, one last time, please come with me to Terabithia…Please."

Leslie looked into Jesse's eyes and she couldn't say no.

"Ok," she said, "but I don't have much time." Jesse's eyes lit up, and taking hold of her hand he pulled her along as they hurried down the trail to Terabithia. They crossed the bridge, continued down the trail to the tree house and climbed up into it.

"This feels so strange Jess, it's so weird," she said as tears moistened her eyes. "This is the last time I'll ever be here." Then Leslie thought it was odd as she watched Jesse get down on one knee and smile up at her. He pulled a little ring box from his pocket, he held out to her and opened it. Inside was a beautiful sparkling diamond ring, Leslie gasped in shock. Jesse cleared his throat and asked her, "Leslie will you marry me?"

Leslie's face hardened, "Jess… no don't."

"But Leslie I love you. I can't let you go."

"Jess don't make this harder then it already is. We can't get married; we're too young…. It's impossible."

"I don't mean now Leslie, later on when we're older."

"No Jess! It's no good! Stop it please! You're making this more painful for both of us." Leslie was becoming irritated with Jesse, becoming cold toward him.

"But Leslie please...I love you."

"Stop it Jesse!" She chided, "I have to go now," and she turned to leave.

"Please Leslie." Jesse pleaded. She turned back to face him, her face was hard and set in an angry countenance.

"Jesse stop it now! I have to leave and that's that." Then pointing to the ring she said, "that ring looks expensive, you should take it back where you got it and get your money back… I have to go now." With that she turned and climbed down out of the tree house and started walking up the trail. Jess scrambled to his feet, climbed down out of the tree house, and ran after her. He caught up to her and draped his arm over her shoulders but she shook it off and hurried along. Jesse was desperate; he didn't want it to end this way.

"I'm sorry Leslie," he called after her. She just kept her pace for several strides, her head down; then she broke into a run. That beautiful even run of hers. It would be the last time that he would ever see her run like that. He ran after her.

When they arrived at the house that was once her home, Bill and Judy there were waiting.

"Where have you been..." Judy began to ask in an angry tone off voice, but Leslie just brushed past her and slid into the back seat of the car. Jesse came up and the pain on his face made Judy's heart ache for him. She reached out to him and hugged him saying, "I'm going to miss you Jesse, you take care of yourself, ok."

"Yes'm." he said, trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

Then Bill clapped him on the shoulder and shook his hand.

"I'm going to miss you too Jess," he said as he pulled him into a hug, "thanks for everything Jess, thanks for being such a wonderful friend to my daughter. I'll never forget you for that."

Jesse's anger with Bill boiled up inside of him. Why are you taking her away from me then, he thought. Jesse pulled away from Bill, and feeling the tension between them Bill smiled at him and said, "goodbye Jess. Don't worry someday your paths will cross again."

Bill turned and slid into the driver's seat of the car. Jesse stood there like a zombie; the life he had known was ebbing from him. He watched as the Burke's car started to drive away. Then half way down the driveway the car stopped abruptly, the back door swung open and Leslie jumped out. She flew up the driveway toward him grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug, smothering him in kisses. Then she whispered in his ear, "I love you Jesse Aarons. I'm going to miss you so much. Don't you ever forget me. And remember to keep your mind wide open….Goodbye Jesse." Then she kissed him hard on the lips. She released her embrace, turned and ran back to the car. Then in one final gesture she turned to face him and thrusting her right fist into the air she called to him, shouting, "Hey Jesse….Nothing crushes us!" She flashed one last smile his way; he forced a crooked little smile back at her. She then turned and slid into the back seat of the car.

"Goodbye," Jess croaked out, but she didn't hear him. The brake lights blinked on for an instant, then blinked off again and the car rolled down the driveway. Jesse stood and watched as they drove out of sight. He continued to stand there in the driveway, thinking that if he didn't move it wouldn't be true, but it was true, she was gone.

He turned to face the empty house. There was no trace that Leslie had ever been here. All her things were gone. He looked up at the window that was once hers. He was thinking about the night he had cut down the enchanted rope. He had discovered that night that he loved her, and remembering how he blew a kiss up to her window he repeated the action and said, "goodbye Leslie." Then with tear filled eyes he ran down the trail to the bridge, the bridge that Leslie had built with his father, the bridge to Terabithia. He paused for a few moments on the bridge feeling her presence there and caressing the railing as if it were a part of her. Looking down he watched as the swift current of the creek splashed and swirled beneath him, as if mocking him, trying to wash her memory away from him. But nothing could wipe away the memory of her; nothing could ever make him forget. Then suddenly all the memories of Leslie flooded into his mind at once. Memories of all their years together, all those years that their love only grew stronger and stronger. They belong to each other he thought to himself, mind, body, and soul; his love for her he knew will never die.

Leaving the bridge behind he continued on to the castle, stumbling down the trail half blind from the tears that burned in his eyes. He climbed up into their tree house, their castle. There was no evidence here that Leslie had gone; many of her things were still here. The tins of cookies and crackers that Leslie always kept filled. The water bottles that Leslie kept there for them were still on the shelf next to a box containing apples and oranges. There were her favorite books she had left behind for Jesse to read and remember her by. There were some old hair scrunchies carelessly tossed onto the shelf that were now like gold to Jesse, and next to the scrunchies a hairbrush with a several strands of her hair still stuck among the bristles. Jesse picked up the brush and fingered the hairs taking comfort that he was touching a part of her. In one corner of the tree house there was a pair of old boots, and hung on a hook above them was an old raincoat of hers, just in case she needed them. And there was a sweatshirt she had mistakenly left behind that still carried her scent. Jess held the shirt to his face and breathed deeply imagining he was inhaling her essence. Then there was Prince Terrian, the stuffed dog that he had won for her in New Jersey less then two weeks ago. Jesse sat down on the floor of the castle clutching Leslie's sweatshirt and the stuffed dog, hugging them tightly while he cried himself dry.

Bill had deeded the several acres of land that was Terabithia to Jesse, to be held in trust until he was twenty-one years old; to do with as he pleased. Bill had commented that the old Perkins estate or what will now be known as the old Burke estate wouldn't miss the acreage, and Bill felt that since Terabithia was so important to Jesse he made it a goodbye gift to him. Jesse would have traded Terabithia for Leslie in an instant, but that was not possible; so having the land where they played together grew up and grew strong together was a great comfort to him. At least it was something that no one could take away from him.

It was mid afternoon when Jesse dragged himself home. He was feeling empty inside; he was a lost soul with a broken heart. He went into the house still clutching Leslie's sweatshirt and the small stuffed dog. Hurrying through the kitchen he passed by his mother, she watched after him with sympathy in her heart. May Belle and Ellie teased him about the stuffed dog as he passed through the living room. He stopped and glared at them for a moment then starting up the stairs he confronted Brenda just coming down. Their eyes locked for an instant as they confronted each other at the foot of the stairs, they were both startled by the other. Brenda saw the pain in his eyes she sensed the emptiness that he felt. Jesse pushed past her and continued up the stairs. He heard Brenda say as he reached his bedroom, "come on guys leave him alone…" He slammed the door behind him and threw himself down on his bed. He was so emotionally exhausted that he quickly fell asleep.

Later that night Ellie and May Belle apologized to Jesse saying that they didn't mean to hurt his feelings. They said they were trying to cheer him up and make him laugh. Jesse just stared at them with vacant eyes and said, "Ya sure…ok…whatever."

At first Jesse tried hard to forget about Leslie, but he knew that was impossible. He kept himself busy and tried not to think about her so much, but she was always somewhere in his thoughts, it was driving him crazy. A little more then a week had past since she left and he couldn't stand the pain any longer, so he tried calling her. He knew she didn't want him to call her but he missed her so much that he couldn't help himself. Bill had given Jesse a number where he could reach them. He felt the excitement building within him as he punched the numbers on the phone. The anticipation of hearing her voice sent chills down his spine, and gave him a heady feeling. But it was Judy who answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello? … Leslie?" Jesse asked expectantly.

"No…" she said, "Leslie's not here right now. Is this Jesse?"

"Yes-em."

"Oh, hi Jesse, it's Judy, it's good to hear from you Jess, how are you?"

"Um… I'm good."

"That's good to hear Jess, I'm glad you're doing ok. Anyway Jess, Leslie's out with Bill right now, but I'll tell her you called when she gets back, ok?"

"Yeah ok, thanks."

"Goodbye Jess."

"Ya… bye."

Leslie never called back. Then several days later he received a letter from Leslie, and tearing it open he read.

_Dear Jesse:_

_I'm sorry it has to be this way. Please don't call me anymore. Just know that I love you and will always love you. Maybe someday we will be together again, but for now we need to go on with our lives and make new friends. You are a wonderful boy Jesse, the most wonderful boy in the whole world and I hope you find a new girlfriend who loves you as much as I do. Goodbye Jesse._

_Love, Leslie_

_PS: Have you returned the ring yet. If not maybe you should hang on to it: just in case._

He could smell her scent on the letter, and closing his eyes he could almost feel her there beside him. She had been right of course, the pain of missing her raged in him anew. Going to his bureau he opened the bottom drawer where he kept Leslie's sweatshirt, taking it out he unfolded it. He wrapped the letter in the shirt then tucked it back in the drawer and gently closed it.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story Bridge to Terabithia_

_I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read._

**The Phone Call**

**Chapter 12**

As the Burke's drove away that morning, the morning that they left Lark creek, Leslie never looked back. She couldn't, it was too painful for her. She never saw Jesse standing there looking so alone and so terribly sad. The last thing she remembered was seeing his smiling face, not the wretched boy standing in the middle of the driveway.

After Leslie and her parents left Lark Creek they stopped in Philadelphia to visit Bill's parents. From there they went on to visit Judy's parents in New York City and from New York they made the flight to England. The further from Lark Creek they went the more Leslie's heart ached for Jesse. She tried to forget him but the more she tried the more the pain of missing him grew. She had to be strong for the both of them. She knew that it would be a long time before they could possibly be together again and she didn't think is was fair to Jesse to make him wait for her. She hoped Jesse would move on with his life and forget about her and be happy. It was going to be difficult for Leslie, she believed she loved him and needed him far more the he needed and loved her. She had to forget him and start a new life.

They arrived in England on Tuesday morning, it had been almost a week since she said goodbye to Jesse and the pain of missing him was still fresh in her mind. She felt that she should be excited to be here in England but all she could think about was him.

As Leslie unpacked her things she searched frantically for Prince Terrian, the little stuffed dog that Jesse had won for her in New Jersey. She was sure she had packed him, then she remembered she had left him in the tree house as guardian of Terabithia. She now wished that she accepted the ring from Jesse, at least then she would have something to remember him by. But no, that would have been cruel she told herself, it would have only encouraged him.

So with an aching sadness in her heart she realized that she had nothing of his to remember him by.

A few days after they had arrived in England Leslie had gone out with Bill on an errand. When they returned Judy told her that Jess had called. Leslie was so excited she ran to the phone and punched in the numbers but stopped herself before she finished. I can't she told herself. Then sitting down with pen and paper she wrote him a letter instead.

As the years past by, Leslie kept herself busy with her schoolwork and her writing. She dated casually from time to time, but no boy could measure up of Jesse. She made many new friends through the years and told everyone that she met that she had a boyfriend back in the States that she intended to marry someday. She knew deep inside that she was probably just fooling herself, he'll never wait for me she thought. He probably has lots of new girlfriends by now and has forgotten all about me. God I hope he's happy. If anyone in the world deserves to be happy she thought, it's Jesse Oliver Aarons, the most wonderful boy with the most beautiful heart and soul in the world.

Every night, although not a true believer in religion, Leslie would say a quiet prayer to the darkness. She would pray that one day she and Jesse would be reunited, then she'd close her prayer by saying, "I love you Jesse Aarons."

* * *

The pain of missing Leslie lessened with the passing of time but it never completely left him. He thought of her often, and would sometimes go off to Terabithia where he felt close to her. He could picture her standing there between the trees and sometimes he would imagined that she was in the tree house; it would feel to him like old times. For brief moments he would be happy with the memories of her swirling in his mind, but that melancholy ache of missing her would soon return.

When he started back to school that fall, even though filled with students, the place seemed empty without her. He was a junior in high school now; a new year with the promise of new hopes and new dreams, but it's going to be a long lonely year without Leslie to share it with him. He struggled through that first day of school. He kept expecting to see her coming up to him in the hall, or finding her at her locker. However, after he caught himself looking for her a couple of times, and then realizing that she was no longer there he cursed himself for being so stupid. At lunchtime he went to their table and her seat was empty, no one was about to sit there, at least not yet. Scott and Gary were there at their usual seats and Janice Avery, who is a senior this year, joined them. She spoke softly to Jesse, "Hey Jesse," she said, " I'm sorry to hear that Leslie's moved away. If there's anything I can do for you just let me know, Ok." Jess smiled at her and nodded, then Janice continued, "You know I'm gonna miss that little bean pole." Then she smiled at Jess and let out a little chuckle. Jesse smiled back at her and said, "Thanks Janice, You've been a good friend to Leslie and I know she'll miss you too."

After school that first day Jess was conspicuously missing from cross-county practice and the coach asked Scott if he knew where he was. Coach said that he hoped Jesse was planning to sign up and join the team, because they were really going to need him this year. Scott looked around, scanning the field, hoping to see Jesse; but there was no sign of him. Scott, who had become quite annoyed with his friend's recent attitude, told the coach that Jesse was just running a little late and to write his name down on the signup sheet. Then grabbing a perplexed Gary Fulcher by the arm said, " we'll be back in a few minutes coach."

The pair ran back to the school building as fast as they could go. Jesse's bus was just about to pull away from the curb when Scott and Gary came up commandeering it. Kenny the bus driver, startled at first, stopped the bus. He opened the door and Scott hopped on followed by Gary. Scott quickly explained why they were here and Kenny smiled, nodded and pointed back to where Jesse was sitting. Kenny had been told about Leslie leaving Lark Creek and was going to miss having her ride on his bus. She had been riding on his bus with Jesse ever since the sixth grade when she had moved to Lark Creek. She was very special to Kenny, different then the other kids, and Kenny had always enjoyed talking with her. She was so bright and refreshing, it would bring a smile to his face whenever he saw her. She would always brighten up a dull day for him.

Jesse was lost in thought and hadn't noticed the two boys board the bus. He was fully absorbed by the sketch of Leslie he was working on. Then suddenly his attention was torn away from his drawing when he heard Gary Fulcher calling to him. "Aarons," Gary shouted over the din on the bus, "You're dead meat." Jesse looked up and saw the two boys standing there in front of him. "Oh….Hi guys," he said meekly, he had a pretty good idea why they were here. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked apprehensively.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Scott mocked him, anger in his voice.

"I…I'm going home, is that ok with you guys?" Jesse stammered, taken aback by the verbal slap Scott had just delivered.

"NO!" the two boys chorused. Then Scott took to scolding Jesse, "Jesse Aarons," he began, "you belong at cross country practice, the coach is waiting for you. You have to stop this mopin' around missing Leslie crap and move on; you do have other friends you know…. I don't know what kinda' stupid pact you an' Leslie made about not keepin' in touch with each other, but I do know that you have other people that need you and care about you, like me an' Gary, and coach, and most of the people on this bus, and..."

Everyone on the bus had stopped what he or she were doing and turned their attention to Scott, every eye and ear were focused now on the three boys.

"Yeah…Yeah, Ok…Ok I get the picture," Jesse said interrupting Scott. He was red faced with embarrassment, and stunned by Scott's emotional out burst, then Jesse continued saying. "Look guys, I don't think I want to join the team this year." He wished he could run away and hide, he hadn't intended to hurt anyone.

Then a voice from the front of the bus said, "off the bus Aarons!"

"Huh?" Jesse choked; it was Kenny: he was kicking him off the bus!

"Huh…But why?" why won't they just leave me alone he thought, and let me go home?

"Hit the road Aarons," Kenny yelled back to him. " NOW!" He added forcefully.

Scott smirked at Jesse and said, "you heard the man Aarons; off the bus."

Jesse looked around the bus at all the faces turned his way; he had been defeated; he felt lost and lonely. Then feeling all the eyes on him, watching him, he sighed deeply and surrendered.

"Ok…Ok, I'm going…I'm going" Jess said as he quickly stuffed his sketchbook into his backpack, then slid out of his seat and shouldered his bag.

Scott and Gary high fived each other and escorted Jesse off the bus. Kenny smiled at Jesse and said, "good luck Jess." Jesse just glared at him for a moment then turned and hopped off the bus.

The days passed and Jesse re-discovered how much fun the cross-country team was. It helped him forget about missing Leslie, at least for a while. So Jesse soon apologized to Scott, saying that he was sorry he'd been such a jerk and then he thanked him for giving him a kick in the butt.

The cross-country season flew by and Jesse was sad to see it come to an end. As it turned out it was a good season for the Lark Creek high school boy's team; they managed five wins out of ten meets that year. Once again the coach was very proud of them. The girl's team had won the league championship again and they went on to take second place in the state finals. Jesse wished Leslie could have been here for that. He at least wished he could tell her about it. They would have won first place if Leslie had been on the team, he was sure of that.

Fall had given way to winter and soon it was Christmas time. Jesse, violating their pact, sent Leslie a Christmas card not expecting anything in return, but a few days later he received a card from the Burkes. Leslie had added a little note in one corner of the card. All it said was, 'I still love you Jesse.' Jesse tucked the card away in Leslie's sweatshirt with the letter he had received from her last summer.

By February Scott had convinced Jesse to start dating, it had been over six months since Leslie left and Scott and Gary had been hounding him to go out and have some fun for a change. So he tried dating a couple of times, but he wasn't very good at asking girls out on dates. Not that there was any shortage of girls interested in him, after all he was athletic, smart, good looking, and his long term relationship with Leslie intrigued many of the girls. Rumors abounded about Jesse's knowledge of the art of love and romance. Truthfully though, when it came to girls other then Leslie he was quite nervous, and since he had always been with Leslie he never had any reason to ask anyone else out on a date. There was just that one time back in the eighth grade, and that had been quite awkward. Besides, he really didn't have any interest in anyone other than Leslie.

Hoager and Fulcher in desperation to help their friend had fixed him up a few times with dates, but none of the girls he went out with measured up to Leslie. They were ok and he had some good times and some fun times but his heart just wasn't in it. The girls he dated usually bored him, not to say the girls were boring, it was that Jesse was bored with himself and he found that it would just make him miss Leslie that much more. So soon he avoided dating altogether. He threw himself into his schoolwork and he got a job after school and on weekends leaving little time for anything else. Occasionally he would pal around with Scott and Gary, and they would have some fun times together. From time to time they would get together for a 'guys night out' and go to the movies, or a concert, or just hanging around. Sometimes they would hike out into the woods and camp, or they would go fishing, but the only thing that Jesse really ever made special time for were trips to Terabithia. Out there in the woods among the trees near their castle, out in the fresh sweet smelling air down by the creek he felt like he could "talk" to Leslie. He would wander around in the forest where he and Leslie had played when they were children, and he would feel close to her. Just thinking about her and thinking about their future once they were together again gave him comfort. It would give him the strength he needed to carry on. But as time passed by, the trips to Terabithia became less frequent. He found he was thinking of her less often and it was becoming easier to live with the pain of missing her.

The time passed quickly and before he knew it his senior year of high school was coming to an end. The Prom was approaching and he was being pressured into going by his family and friends, they were all insisting that he had to go. So surrendering to the consensus in order to keep the peace he reluctantly attended his senior prom. He went with a friend of Scott Hoager's who had been dumped recently by a long-term boyfriend. As it turned out, they were the perfect match for each other. Neither one expecting anything from the other, each one missing their formed girlfriend or boyfriend.

Jesse did, however, feel a little bit like a traitor. Here he was at his senior prom with another girl; it was just not right, it felt so wrong to him. It should have been Leslie he was with, but Leslie was far away now and this is the way she had wanted it to be, so he made the best of it. He tried to enjoy himself for Leslie's sake if not for his own. He wondered what Leslie was doing right now. Do they have proms in England he wondered? He'd have to check it out. It made him feel dumb that he didn't know.

Graduation day was bittersweet for Jesse. Part of him was glad to be moving on and leaving the old school behind. But another part of him felt like it was one more connection to Leslie that was being severed. The school that they had gone to together, where they ran track and cross-country together, where they studied made friends and did so many other things together. There were so many memories of her here. Sometimes, he could almost see her coming down the hall toward him. But that was all gone now, long gone. Why can't he just forget about her and move on. Am I crazy, he thought to himself. He wished he could ask Leslie, she'd know. "Damn, I am crazy," he said out loud to himself and laughed. Then he said; "yeah, I'm crazy alright, I'm crazy about Leslie."

After high school Jesse worked hard putting himself through college. He had promised Leslie that he would go. It was a difficult time for Jesse but he was determined to make Leslie proud of him. Even if he never saw her again, even if she never knew that he went to college, he himself would know, and he couldn't let her down.

It would have been too costly for him to board at school, so he commuted to a nearby state university. It was about an hour drive from Lark Creek and he'd make the long drive every morning for classes. After class he went to work at a job he had found near by the campus. Then after work he'd make the long drive home and most nights he would be up quite late doing his homework. Between school and work he had very little time for anything else, but it was well worth it. When from time to time it seemed like it was all too much for him he would think to himself, Leslie would be proud of me, and it would push him on. Whenever he did, on occasion, get the chance to get away for a while he would go to Terabithia. He would study or read and it would feel almost like old times when Leslie had been there. Once or twice he had looked up truly expecting to see her sitting there, he would come crashing back to reality when he saw that she wasn't, he'd sigh and curse himself for getting so carried away. He wished he could stop thinking about Leslie so much. Over time it had become easier to live without her, but there was always something that would remind him of her and have him thinking about her again. Terabithia wasn't helping much, how could he forget about her when every time he went there all the memories of her would flood back to him. He thought maybe he should sell the land and be done with it, but no, there was no way he could do that he thought to himself, not yet anyway. It's just that it's been so many years he thought, she probably doesn't even think about me anymore; she doesn't have Terabithia to remind her.

It was a struggle for him but Jesse managed to make his way through three years of college. One more year he thought, and if all goes well I should have my degree. The pressures of schoolwork and his jobs kept him busier then ever and sometimes he all but forgot about Leslie. He felt she was becoming but a footnote in his life. Then when he turned twenty-one he took possession of his property, he now legally owned Terabithia. When Bill had deeded Jesse the land, as it turned out, he had also left a sizable sum of money that would remain in a trust fund until Jesse was twenty-five years old. It was the interest from this money that the taxes and any other obligations pertaining to the land were paid. Up until now Jesse's dad had handled it, but now it was Jesse's responsibility. Now once again, all those memories of Leslie filled his mind and the pain of missing her, although not as acute as before, raged anew within him. He pushed the thoughts of her back down deep inside his mind again and soon the memories and the pain of her absence became dulled once more.

7


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story __Bridge to Terabithia_

_I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read._

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. **

**The Phone Call**

**Chapter 13**

Jesse was a senior in college now, May Belle had enrolled at the same state university that Jesse attended and they would often ride back and forth to school together. This was a great help to Jesse. May Belle would do some of the driving so Jesse could catch up with his homework or sleep. Sometimes they would just talk. It was through some of these talks that May Belle learned just how much her older brother still loved Leslie, how much he still missed her, and how much his heart still ached for her.

It helped having May Belle to talk to, because as the days passed Jesse found he was thinking of Leslie less often. He started dating more frequently now and was happier than he had been in a long time. Although he still thought of Leslie, and believed he was still in love with her, he had pretty much abandoned any hope of reuniting with her. May Belle told him never to give up hope and that she was certain that someday they would be together again. Then she said, "don't forget Jesse, just close your eyes and keep your mind wide open…remember?" Jesse smiled and nodded and said, "thanks May Belle."

In addition to his other jobs Jesse had taken on a position at the college as a tutor. It didn't pay much but it helped him with his own schoolwork and he received some course credits for it.

One of the students he had been tutoring was a cute young energetic girl with a wild imagination and a passion for fun. She had short blond hair, sparkling green eyes, and a smile a mile wide. She was a sophomore who was having a difficult time in her math class and she had contacted Jesse for help. Her name was Darcy, and there was something about her that attracted Jesse; he kept his feelings to himself though, keeping the relationship on a professional level.

Before long he had helped Darcy catch up with her class and found himself a bit saddened when their meetings came to an end. It was also nearing the end of the semester, and the Christmas break was upon them. Since he no longer was her tutor he had considered asking Darcy out on a date, but he waited too long and she left the campus and had gone home for the Christmas vacation. Just as well he thought to himself with a sigh.

Jesse kept himself busy during the break working and getting together with Scott and Gary. He made only one trip out to Terabithia during the break: to 'talk' to Leslie, to sort things out, to tell her about Darcy. He had decided to sell his property in the spring after graduation and this will probably be the last time he'll come to Terabithia. "I can't come here anymore Leslie," he said out loud to the forest, "damn you Leslie!… I still miss you!"

Jesse was glad when school started again; he would be busy now with work, classes, and tutoring. He had hoped he would see Darcy around campus when they returned from break, but after two weeks had gone by with no sign of her he gave up looking for her. He wasn't about to track her down, that would just be weird he thought, like he was stalking her or something. Then one day Darcy had tracked him down, found him and asked him out on a date. He was shocked, "ah…I…I…yeah…I mean… sure," he stammered in surprise. She laughed and hugged him and told him that she had thought about him often over the past two months. After that meeting they dated several times and became good friends. He told Darcy about Terabithia and the kingdom, but only briefly mentioned Leslie. He didn't tell her how close he and Leslie had been, only that they were childhood friends. He felt guilty that he had lied to Darcy but it's been such a long time since he'd seen Leslie he didn't think that it mattered. However, talking to Darcy about Leslie made him feel strange and uncomfortable. He could hear Leslie's voice scolding him for lying, so as a result he pushed the memories of Leslie even deeper down inside of him, hiding her away once more.

Jesse intended to kept his relationship with Darcy casual, they hadn't gone much beyond the hand holding good night kiss stage, it was the way Jesse had wanted It for now. Darcy, however, was determined to change all of that. She invited Jesse to her dorm room one night. "We can be alone," she told him with a seductive twinkle in her eyes. Jesse was reluctant at first but Darcy charmed him into accepting the invitation.

It was a Wednesday night and Darcy's roommate would be away with her boyfriend. "We'll have the room all to ourselves," she said. Jesse wasn't so sure about the idea, he knew he should probably be excited, but for some unknown reasons it made him very uncomfortable. She had hoped Jesse would spend the night with her but Jesse told her that he needed to be home in the morning to drive May Belle to school. Things were moving too fast he thought, and he had a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Leslie popped into his mind and it made him feel guilty again. Why should I be feeling guilty he wondered, I haven't even seen Leslie in years, she's just a memory to me now. But he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that he was doing something wrong, something very wrong. He decided that in defiance of his doubts and his guilt he would go to Darcy's room and enjoy her company.

Jesse left work early that evening and went up to Darcy's dorm room; he was still feeling apprehensive as she let him in. There were candles illuminating her room and incense filled it with a heady perfumed aroma. The pizza she ordered had just arrived and she had a bottle of wine with two glasses set on the table next to it. As soon as Jesse was in the room and the door was closed behind him, she came on strong to him. It unnerved him at first, she was apparently far more experienced then he was. She snuggled up to him purring and cooing in his ear. She smothered him with kisses, practically devouring him. Her probing hands were all over him, caressing him, groping him, fondling him. Jesse loosened up quickly, and forgetting about the doubts and apprehensions he had had he wrapped his arms around Darcy pulling her close. Boy was he enjoying this, he felt like he was about to explode. Things were getting so hot and heavy he was loosing control, and abandoning himself to the moment he forgot about everything that had been making him feel uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Oh Jesse," she cooed seductively, "I want you Jesse…."

Jesse embraced her tighter, pulling her closer, caressing and petting her.

"Oh Jesse," she purred, "I love you Jesse Aarons."

Suddenly Jesse's blood ran cold. "What did you say," he whispered in her ear. She again cooed seductively, "I said I love you Jesse Aarons."

Then it stuck him hard, it became crystal clear to him now what had been making him so uncomfortable. It was Leslie he was with; this is Leslie he thought to himself. He had been dating Leslie all along.

Horrified he stopped himself before it went any further. He grabbed Darcy by her shoulders pushing her away looking her in the eyes and said, "I… I can't do this!"

"What… what are you talking about Jess," she purred, "sure you can." She snuggled up to him again, running her hands over his body, fondling him, and looking seductively into his eyes.

"NO!…" he shouted, "I can't...I…I can't… I have to go." He pushed her away, more forcefully this time; she stumbled backwards gawking at him in disbelief.

"What's the matter with you…?" She shrieked with venom in her voice, "Its Leslie isn't it…Her and that stupid Terabithia place."

"Yes…" He said softly, feeling sorry for Darcy and angry with himself. "It's Leslie but how did you..." he was cut short.

"You need to make up your mind Jesse!" she screamed, "I don't believe you're still being loyal to a girl you haven't even seen in like… six years. You're a freak you Know that….A FREAK." Darcy was furious with Jesse. She glared at him with fire in her eyes, her nostrils flared in anger and her face was a bright crimson. Then picking up the nearest thing she could find she threw it as hard as she could at him, he reeled backwards, his arms flying up covering his face for protection, luckily for Jess it was just a pillow. Then she screamed, "get out of here you bastard… I never want to see you again….Get out!"

Jesse escaped out the door before she had a chance to find a more formidable weapon.

Once outside he felt sorry for Darcy. She had said she loved him, but she doesn't know what love is. He was also angry with himself. He had been using her all along not fully realizing it. He had been with Leslie all those times. He would look at Darcy and it would be Leslie he was looking at. He would kiss Darcy and it would be Leslie he was kissing. He would hold Darcy's hand and it would be Leslie's hand he was holding. He hated himself at that moment, how could he he wondered. The anger grew inside of him. "You knew," he scolded himself, " you knew what you were doing, you knew all along. You can't lie to yourself Jesse. Remember what Leslie said about lying…remember!…You are a bastard Jesse… a bastard and a freak."

Outside the night air was crisp and clean. The stars shone brightly against a black velvety sky, it reminded him of Terabithia at night. He turned up his collar to the cold as he walked through the campus to where his car was parked. Feeling alone and wounded he stopped in a secluded area near the parking lot and looking up into the star studded darkness he spoke out loud to the night sky. "You were wrong Leslie," he said. "I still miss you and I admit it… OK! I still love you!… I should never have listened to you…. I should have called you everyday, I should'a visited you in England, I should have written you a million letters, I should'a done a lot of things that I didn't do Leslie…I…I…YOU SUCK LESLIE!… WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" He was so sure now that he still loved Leslie, so completely and undeniably sure that she was the only one for him. That's why there can be no other, no one can take her place, no one even comes close. I've found true love he told himself. I just wish Leslie felt the same way.

Jesse ran to his car, and with tears burning his eyes he started the long drive home. On the way he passed by an illuminated sign that displayed the time, temperature, and date. The date caught his eye, that date he thought, what is it about that date? He slammed on his brakes and pulled off the road. "Of course!" He cried out loud.

Tomorrow it will be ten years to the day that he had cut down the enchanted rope. It was a special day in his life; it was the day he fell in love with Leslie Burke.

He went to bed that night with a heavy heart, missing Leslie more then usual. He wanted her, he wanted to hold her and tell her how much he missed her. He wanted to tell her that he still loved her. Someday soon he'll find her he told himself, but he didn't really believe he would.

It was impossible for him to fall asleep thinking about Leslie, he tossed and turned most of the night. But at some point in the night he did fall asleep, but it was a troubled, fitful sleep.

* * *

"Jess… Jesse...wake up… Jesse."

"Huh...Wh...What…what is it May Belle?" Jesse said sitting up and rubbing his eyes, shaking the grogginess from his head.

"Some guy's on the phone for you."

"Huh? Who is it?" he asked yawning.

"I don't know," she shrugged, and handed Jesse the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jesse," said a deep raspy voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" Jesse asked timidly.

"I'm your best friend and your worst enemy," the raspy voice said, "Don't you remember me Jesse?"

"Ah...No...What do you want?"

"Your soul Jesse, I want your soul." The voice was throaty and frightful.

"What?… Who is this? Is that you Hoager?... Not funny Scott, it's too early in the morning for jokes man."

"Oh no… I'm not Scott; don't you remember me Jesse? Don't you remember what you said? You said you'd give anything to take back that day, That day that Leslie died….Remember?"

"WHAT?...What are you talking about? " then Jesse remembered that dream he had so many years ago, it came back to him as vividly as if it had been yesterday. "How do you know about that...That was just a stupid dream."

"Was it Jesse, was it just a dream?" There was sinister laughter on the other end that sent chills up Jesse's spine.

"It's been ten years since that day Jesse and payment is due… Oh, but there is one thing you can do to save yourself… and Leslie."

"And Leslie?"

"Oh yes, I get her soul too, didn't I tell you." There was more deep guttural laughter.

"What do I need to do?" Jesse asked, frightened more for Leslie's safety then his own.

"Simple," the chilling voice began, "since you love her so much, ask her to marry you… But Jesse, it has to be by midnight tonight…. And it has to be in Terabithia, in the tree house…. " There was more of that terrifying laughter.

"By midnight tonight?" Jesse cried, "that's impossible!"

"Oh…Really… What a shame." The voice mocked, "why is that Jesse?…You still have the ring don't you?…don't you Jesse?"

"How do you know about the ring?"

"Oh I know Jesse. I know everything. I know about you and Darcy and why you ran out on her…. I even know about your little tryst on the beach in New Jersey. A goodbye gift from Leslie. She wanted you to be the one Jesse… How adorable," he chortled, " Love!… yuck!"

"Well the jokes on you, whoever you are," Jesse mocked boldly, "I've already asked Leslie to marry me, and it was in Terabithia, in the tree house."

"Well, well, well, let me see," The terrible voice said and paused a moment as if in thought, then he continued, "hmm, if I remember correctly she turned you down. It even made her angry if I recall."

"How do you know all this?" Jesse demanded boldly, but still shaking with the terror he felt.

"I just know Jesse. I've been watching." There was more of that chilling laughter. Then abruptly the laughter stopped and the voice on the line became stern and even more horrifying then before. " Remember Jesse," he growled, " you have until midnight tonight…Then your souls are mine." There was a pause. Then the dreadful laughter began again, and Jesse, gripped with fear, listened as it faded away and was gone. Then the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: A****bout the character Darcy, like Leslie and Jesse her name is gender neutral being either a boy or girl's name. Also the name Darcy means dark one, hmm, makes one wonder doesn't it. **

6


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story __Bridge to Terabithia __I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read._

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank everyone who has read my story, and a special thanks to those who have read and reviewed. You people are too awesome for words. **

**The Phone Call** **Chapter 14**

Jesse was twelve years old again; he was in Miss Edmunds car and they were driving to Washington. He was suddenly seized with a feeling of dread; something churned in the pit of his stomach as they passed Leslie Burkes' house. The unsettled feeling grew inside him until it overtook his emotions, and when he could no longer contain the anxiety he felt he shouted out "Stop Miss Edmunds! STOP!"

"What's the matter Jesse?" Miss Edmunds asked startled by Jesse's outburst.

"I need to go back!" Jesse voiced urgently.

"Did you forget something Jesse?" Miss Edmunds asked him softly.

"No…I don't know…I mean yes." Jesse said, trembling with a fear that he couldn't explain. The fear continued to grow inside him, consuming him. Miss Edmunds turned the car around and drove back the few miles they had traveled from Jesse's house.

As they came up the road nearing the Burkes' house Jesse said, "you can let me out here Miss Edmunds." Then turning to face her he saw, instead of Miss Edmunds, a figure in a black hooded robe sitting next to him in the driver's seat. The figure turned to face Jesse and laughed out a frightening maniacal laugh. Jesse was riveted to his seat. He tried to scream but there was no sound only his gasping intake of air as he beheld this horror. Then the thing slowly removed its hood and the wearer of the robe was revealed. It was Leslie, Jesse's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide with a ghastly bewilderment. Leslie smiled at him and said, "I love you Jesse Aarons."

As Jesse stared at her, his eyes still wide with alarmed wonder, Leslie's smiling countenance faded. Feature by feature bit by bit it slowly transformed, twisting grotesquely until it was Darcy he was looking at. Her face had a pallor that shocked and repulsed Jesse; she looked dead and empty to him. Her eyes were like red-hot coals that seemed to burn into his soul as she snarled and hissed at him in a deep throaty voice. A voice that did not belong to her, an unnatural voice, a voice that he had just recently heard before, "you're a freak Jesssse…" it hissed, "Your soul will soon be mine Jesssee… " Then to Jesse further horror he watched as the flesh melted away from its face leaving nothing but an empty skull. He felt sick with terror deep inside his soul. Staring at the thing unable to look away he saw its jaw move as it said, "Remember Jesssee…You only have until midnight tonight to save yourself and your precious friend… Jesssslieee…" Then the thing laughed it's dreadful bloodcurdling laugh.

"ARRGH!" Jesse screamed as he opened the door and leapt from the car. He heard the laughter fade behind him as he fell into an empty blackness.

Then in an instant the black void was gone and he found himself running down the trail that led to the rope swing. The terror continued to grow in his heart, getting bigger and more frightful by the moment. His feet pounded the muddy ground as he ran along splashing through the rain filled runnels that littered the forest trail. Dark ugly trees and shrubs lined the path he was running down casting grotesque gnarled and sinister looking silhouettes against a cold gray sky. Icy drizzle stabbed at his face and eyes as he ran on though the mean heartless forest. Breathless and gasping for air he came to the top of a ridge and looking down he saw Leslie Burke swing out on the enchanted rope. Her head was flung back and she had a wide smile on her face. He watched helplessly as the rope snapped and Leslie's smiling face took on a look of terror as she plunged to her death. She was falling through empty space, tumbling and twisting in the air. Jesse was paralyzed, unable to move, unable to respond to Leslie's frightful screams. Then suddenly the next moment he was in his parent's house, standing in his parent's living room, his father was saying, "she hit her head Jess, she was unconscious and she drowned…Your girlfriend's dead Jesse"

"NOOO!" Jesse screamed and sat bolt upright; his eyes went wide with the horror that gripped him. He was in his bedroom, in his own bed, dripping wet in his own sweat gasping and panting out his terror. His heart was pounding in his chest, his head ached, and he was feeling sick inside. His room was swirling and spinning before his eyes, and he was scared to death.

There was a knock at the door that made him jump and gasp. A voice from the other side asked softly, "Jess are you alright?" It was May Belle. "Jesse are you ok?" She asked again a little louder this time.

Jesse gulped down his fear and said, "ah… yeah… I'm ok."

"May I come in Jess?… There's someone on the phone for you." She said.

He pulled the blankets up around himself still trembling with fear and said hesitantly, "yeah… you can come in."

May Belle, gently opening the door, asked again, "are you sure you're ok Jess?"

"Yeah…I'm ok", he said, "I…I just had a bad dream is all."

"Oh good," she said with a sigh of relief, "it was just a bad dream... I heard you scream, and it was kinda scary," she paused a moment, a look of concern on her face, then asked again, "so you're sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure May Belle," he said forcing a smile for his sister, " I'm ok… really." May Belle smiled back at him and said, "there's some guy on the phone asking for you."

"Who is it?" he asked, the terror rising in him again, gripping him tighter. He tried not to let it show, concealing from his sister the fear that he was feeling.

"I don't know," she quipped with a shrug, " just some guy. Probably one of your goofy friends," she said with a playful smirk, then handed the phone to Jesse.

"Hel…Hello," he said cautiously. Those dreams he just woke from really bothered him; it scared the hell out him in fact.

"Hey Jess, sorry to call so early, I thought you'd be up getting ready for class… So how you been? How's it going?"

"Huh?…Who is this?" Jess asked still shaking from the dreams he just woke from, and not knowing what to expect.

"Ahh…um, Jess… it's me Scott, Scott Hoager, remember me, I just talked to you a couple of days ago remember, or did you knock me out of your memory to make room for all that stuff you've been studying." Jess heard Scott laugh on the other end, so he began to relax a little and calm down.

"I… I'm sorry Scott, I just woke up and I…ah…" He was almost going to tell him about the dreams he just woke from. Tell him about the strange voice on the phone that has him so scared. Tell him about Miss Edmunds and the dark figure and about Leslie falling to her death. Maybe he should he thought, get it off his chest. Maybe he should tell him about Darcy too, and what happened last night. No, he better not, not yet anyway, it's all too weird. He'd have to think about it a little more before he told anyone.

"Hey sorry I woke you Jess."

"That's ok Scott I had to get up anyway to go to class, so what's up?"

"Guess who I ran into yesterday?" Scott asked cheerfully.

"I don't know…who?

"Guess."

"I don't know…ah…um…Willard Hughs."

"Willard Hughs!? What would make you say that? Why would I call you special to tell you I ran in to Willard Hughs…?"

"I don't know?" Jess said, "Last I heard he was in Philadelphia."

"Well it wasn't Willard Hughs. Guess again. This time think female."

"I don't know Scott… it's too early for this." Jess said, feeling a little better now and chuckling at Scott's game.

"Come on Jess, guess."

"Ok… was it… um…Janice Avery?"

"You're not even trying you goofball…. Now guess again: Think girlfriend."

Jesse felt his heart skip a beat, he was breathless.

"Leslie" he said softly feeling like a bullet was tearing through his chest. He was trembling, he had believed he was going crazy and now he wondered if he were hallucinating. Last night with Darcy, then those weird dreams, and now this. This is all too weird he thought, what's going on, what's happening to me.

"Jess? You still there…oh Jess?"

"Yeah… I'm here," he said, he wanted to ask him how she was but a part of him didn't want to know. He had pushed the memory of her away so many times and for so long now that he was afraid to ask. The thought of it terrified him. I need help he thought to himself; I'm going crazy.

"Jess, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired I guess," he said.

"Don't you want to know how she is Jess?" Jesse cringed; he was trapped, trapped and scared. He was afraid of what he was about to hear. He doubted Leslie would even remember who he was other then some dumb kid she use to know.

"Yeah, sure… ah… of course," he said apprehensively.

"Well first off, she's looking good Jess, I mean knock out. I thought she was pretty before, but now. Wow!…" Jess could feel his heart ache for her. Hearing Scott talk about her brought up all those old feelings he thought were long gone. The feelings he had tried to bury.

" Anyway," Scott continued, " I was off campus with Fulcher and a couple friends and we stopped in our favorite coffee shop. And who should be standing in line in front of me but Leslie Burke…"

"It couldn't have been Leslie," Jess said interrupting, "She hates coffee." Jesse laughed softly hoping the joke would relieve the tension he was feeling.

"She was ordering a tea dumbass," Scott said, "now stop interrupting and listen…Ok….Anyway, there she was. Fulcher and the other guys had to go back to classes so Leslie and I sat and talked for like… twenty minutes. She misses you man. She asked how you were. Then she asked if you were in college, and if you were still living in Lark Creek, and if you still go running, and if you're still drawing, and on and on; question after question. My voice was hoarse by the time I finished answering all her questions for cryin' out loud. Then she asked if you had a girlfriend…You should have seen her face light up when I told her you didn't. She smiled one of those thousand watt Burke specials, you know what I mean?" Scott paused for a moment, and Jesse asked, "What is she doing in Philadelphia?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Then continuing he asked, "is she staying with her grandparents?"

"Well…yeah, she said she had stayed with her grandparents for a while but they moved away from Philly. So she shares an apartment with a couple of friends now while she looks for a job"

"She's looking for a job?" Jess asked a bit startled by the news, he thought she would still be in school.

"Yeah she's looking for a job," Scott continued, " she got her masters degree and now she's looking for a teaching job, can you believe that, leave it to Burke to go to college for three and a half years and come out with a masters degree." Scott said chuckling.

"She'll make a good teacher," Jesse mused.

"Yeah she will," Scott agreed, then he added, "Oh yeah…She asked if I thought they were looking for teachers in Lark Creek, we had a good laugh over that." Scott paused a moment, then said, "You know, now that I think about it, I think she might have been serious."

"You think she wants to come back to Lark Creek?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Maybe, I don't know…maybe…. What do you think Jess?" Scott meant it as a rhetorical question.

"Probably not," Jess deadpanned, "why would she want to come back here, there's nothing for her here."

"There is one thing I can think of…Duh," Scott snickered. There was a quiet pause on the line then Scott went on to say, " I tried to get her phone number for you. But she just got real quiet and said that you and her had decided to go your own ways and that hearing your voice would be too painful. I told her how stupid that sounded and she got all mad at me. Well, anyway, I apologized to her and she was cool about it… Oh, and then she gave me a hug and told me to give it to you. I asked her if I could just shake your hand instead...she laughed. Then she got real quiet again and said on second thought not to tell you that I ever saw her, but I told her I couldn't do that to you."

"Maybe you should have kept it to yourself Scott." Jess said, "you know, I had almost forgotten about her."

"Don't go all stupid on me Jess. You know you didn't…you know you still love her." Scott paused a moment, took a deep breath, sighed and said, "Ya know, for two of the smartest people I know you two are just plain dumb you know that Jess, dumb. I should have pounded you back in the sixth grade when I had the chance, cause I sure in hell feel like beating some sense into now…" Scott paused again, then in a stern serious voice said, "Ok… Listen up Jess…When I hang up the phone you better go after her, you find her… somehow, someway you find her, got it…. You two belong together…Ok Jesslie." Scott laughed after that last part, then said, "Well I'll let you go now Jess, but don't forget, you go find her or I'll disown you as a friend." Scott laughed again, then said "Bye Jess, I'll be seeing ya."

"Yeah, goodbye Scott, and thanks," Jess said as he hung up the phone. He was hurting inside. He wanted to find her, he wanted to follow Scott's advice but thinking that Leslie wasn't interested in reuniting with him caused him to push her to the side once more. Besides, he thought, it's been so long since he had seen her the idea of seeing her again scared him. Leslie had been right, that old pain resurfaced and he felt his heart break all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the story __Bridge to Terabithia __I am just a fan of one of the most emotionally powerful books that I have ever read._

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story, and a special thanks to those who have read and reviewed. What a wonderful group of people you are here at BtT fanfiction. This is such a very special place with so many friendly, helpful and kind people; it is my Terabithia. **

**And now: the conclusion of '**_**The Phone Call.'**_

**The Phone Call**

**Chapter 15**

As Jesse got himself ready to make that long drive to his campus he thought about Darcy and what happened last night. He thought about the frightening dreams he had, and about Scott calling this morning telling him about meeting Leslie in Philadelphia. He thought about that strange dream he had ten years ago about Leslie dying. He tried pushing it all away; he had to go to school and then to work. He shouldn't be worrying about stupid dreams and old girlfriends. School and work were too important for him to go around chasing fantasies like he was some dumb little kid.

But those dreams just wouldn't let him go; they continued to gnaw away at him. What if they were true he thought, and his and Leslie's souls are taken at midnight. Naw, just a stupid dream he told himself. Then, feeling a little silly for doing it, he went to his bottom bureau drawer where he still kept Leslie's things. He took out the ring that he had offered to her almost six years ago and hung it on a gold chain around his neck. Just in case, he told himself, just in case. He laughed at himself for being so weird, but it did make him feel better.

The events of the past two days continued to haunt Jesse as he and May Belle drove to school that morning. He became more and more anxious as the morning wore on and he chided himself for worrying about something so foolish, Just the same, after class he called work and told them he was sick. He went home instead, and tried in vain, to track down Leslie Burke. He made dozens of phone calls but each one was a dead end. The number he called years ago in England was no longer in service. The need to find her grew inside of him now, the harder he tried the more urgent it became to find her. Those terrible dreams continued to haunt him, becoming more frightful as they replayed in his head over and over again. Darcy's face was everywhere he looked, staring at him, menacing and evil: taunting him, tormenting his soul. Was he going crazy? Is he hallucinating? What is it he thought, what's happening to me? Overwhelmed with anxiety he couldn't think straight, his growling stomach told him he was hungry, but he couldn't eat, he was sick inside with worry. He had to find her; he had to find her at any cost.

He searched the internet for any news of Bill or Judy Burke. He also searched for any news of Leslie Burke, but every lead he found wound up a dead end. Everything seemed to be closing in on him and smothering him. Thinking about all those years that they have been apart, the wondering and the worrying. The belief that he was somehow connected to her and that he couldn't move on, feeling an overwhelming need to wait for her. A need that was bigger then himself: bigger then the both of them. Their souls, he believed, were entwined in some supernatural spiritual destiny that he could not quite grasp the meaning of but glimmered just beyond his perception, like the glimpsing flash of a vision from the corner of ones eyes. "Ok…I admit it," he said out loud to whoever or whatever may be controlling his fate, "I miss her, "he said with tears standing in his eyes, "I miss her so much…. I have to find her!"

By late afternoon he had exhausted any and all leads he had pursued. Not knowing what to do next or which course to take he decided he would go to Philadelphia to see if he could find her there. Why didn't I think of that earlier he chided himself, he felt foolish that he hadn't. At first he thought he would wait until morning to leave for Philadelphia, but his anxiety wouldn't allow it; he had to leave tonight. But he was so tired and drained after what he had been through over the past twenty-four hours he went to lie down and rest for a few minutes. Just a few minutes he told himself, then I'll make the trip to Philly and I'll find her. Sleep took Jesse as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was a deep dreamless sleep, a sleep that released him from his troubles for the moment. Dead to the world he lay unmoving in his bed. Then after what seemed to him like the passing of only a few minutes he heard someone calling his name.

"Jess, Jess, wake up Jess."

"Huh…What…What is it May Belle?" he asked, groggy with sleep and annoyed with his sister. He looked over at his clock: 11:30pm. "Oh no, I fell asleep," he said and sprang up shaking the drowsiness from his head.

"Jess, it's the phone, it's for you."

What?…Who is it?" who would be calling at this hour he wondered. Was he dreaming again? No, he didn't think so.

"It's your girlfriend," May Belle said smiling at him as she handed him the phone.

"My girlfriend," he squeaked, "I don't have a….Hello…" Then on the other end of the line, a timid little voice, shaky and soft said, "Hello Jesse?"

"Leslie?" he barley whispered, his voice was lost to him at that moment. Shock waves shot through his body making him feel all tingly and warm inside, his heart pounded in his chest, he felt like it would burst with joy. Just hearing her voice after all that had happened recently made everything right.

"Hi Jess," she said, "it's been a long time…How are you?"

"Good…Good…" he beamed, "Leslie, how are you… I've missed you so much…I…"

"Jess listen," she said interrupting him, "if you still want to see me you know where to find me. Just close your eyes and keep your mind wide open...I'll be waiting." Click!

"Leslie…Leslie?" the line went dead. "Leslie!…Don't hang up…Where are you…LESLIE?"

"What did she say?"

"Huh?" Jess looked up to see May Belle standing in the doorway.

"That was Leslie wasn't it," she said, then asked him again, "what did she say?"

Jesse just stared at May Belle for a moment, he wasn't going to say anything to her, he wished she would go away and leave him alone. Leslie is right he thought to himself, this is too painful. He wished now that she hadn't called him at all, he wished he could just forget about her and move on. He was sick inside, empty feeling; part of him wished he could die and end the pain he carried with him for so long.

May Belle seeing the pain on her older brother's face persisted and asked him again, "What did she say Jess?"

"If I tell you will you go away and leave me alone?" That numb feeling that he had when he first heard Leslie was leaving Lark Creek returned. For some reason unknown to Jesse, someone or something was continuing to torture him. Why he wondered, for what purpose?

"Yeah ok," May Belle said, "if you tell me I'll leave you alone."

"Ok then, I'll tell you," he said with irritation in his voice. "She said if I want to see her…. 'To close my eyes and keep my mind wide open,' you happy now, some kind of joke huh. Now go away and leave me alone." May Belle looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "don't you get it Jess? She's at the tree house."

Jesse gave May Belle a hard look and said, "what are you talking about May Belle. Why would she be there?…Why would she be at the tree house." He shook his head and sighed, "besides," he said, "Scott just saw her in Philadelphia yesterday." He felt for the ring under his shirt and rolled between his fingers, feeling it scrape against his chest; his heart ached for her. "GET OUT MAY BELLE," he cried, " LEAVE ME ALONE!"

May Belle stood her ground and voiced firmly, "wait Jesse," she said, "listen to me…'Close your eyes and keep your mind wide open,' Isn't that how you get to Terabithia?… That's what you told me, remember?…And where is Terabithia?"

Jesse just stared at his sister for a few moments in disbelief. He didn't know what to think anymore, he was so confused. Maybe she's right he thought, maybe Leslie is at the tree house. "Do…Do you really think she's there?" He asked hopefully.

"There's only one way to find out Jess," she said smiling at him.

Jesse hesitated only one second, then jumped up from his bed. He grabbed May Belle up in a hug and spun her around kissing her on the cheek. Then putting her down he said, "thanks May Belle." He flew down the stairs and was out the door in no time. Stumbling through the darkness he ran down the moon lit trail that led to Terabithia. The sweet smell of spring in the air, and the moon lit forest reminded him of the night he cut down the enchanted rope, the night he fell in love with Leslie Burke. He knew even at that young age that he loved Leslie forever and always. That night, so long ago, he had severed the thing that first bound their friendship. Tonight he hoped he could rejoin the threads of their love. Coming up to the bridge he stopped and looked through the trees into the forest. He saw a light coming from the direction of the tree house. "Well," Jesse said to himself, "that's either Leslie, or there are trespassers on my property." As he stepped slowly across the bridge all the memories of Leslie flooded back to his mind, filling him with a giddy anticipation. Making his way cautiously down the dark trail he approached the tree house. If it is Leslie he thought, what will I say, what should I do? As he came close he called up to whoever may be in there.

"Leslie?" he called softly.

A figure appeared in the doorway silhouetted by a lantern's light. She beckoned to him and said, "come on."

Jesse bounded up the ladder and was in the tree house in an instant. There she was, standing there before him; it's true, she's really here. They stood staring at one another for what seemed an eternity, gazing into each other's eyes, communicating volumes without a single word. Then Leslie broke the silence by saying, "Yes."

"Huh?…What?" that's a strange greeting he thought to himself as he continued to stare at her, drinking in her beauty. His heart was about to burst with joy. Then Leslie said, "Jess, don't you remember?…The last time we were here together you asked me a question…The answer is yes."

Jesse, realizing what she meant said, "wait." He reached in his shirt and pulled out the ring, the ring he had offered to her six years earlier.

"You kept the ring," she giggled.

"Yup," he said as he knelt down before her. Then taking hold of her hand he looked up at her face, looking deep into her beautiful eyes. He again asked as he had done six years prier. "Leslie," he said, "I love you Leslie Burke, I love you more than anything in the world… Will you marry me?"

"Yes Jesse Yes," she said softly, her voice quivering and happy tears glistened in her eyes.

He slid the ring onto Leslie's finger, she held out her hand and admired the adornment for a moment. Then she smiled down at Jesse with a mischievous glint in her eyes and said, "I love you Jesse Aarons," then she lunged at him, knocking him over. They rolled on the floor of the tree house embracing one another. Smothering each other with kisses to make up for all the kisses they had missed over the years. It felt to them as if time had stood still and that this night and the last time they were here together were seamless, as if no time had past between them at all. There was never a happier couple than Jesse and Leslie, or should we say Jesslie.

In the distance the sound of church bells could be heard chiming out twelve midnight. Jesse and Leslie were oblivious to the sound. Then as the tolling of the last bell chimed down to silence a great gust of wind blew up from deep in the dark forest. A chilling wind that sent the trees swaying and creaking. Brisk gales that whistled and moaned though the tree house producing a breath like sound resembling a voice. A dark voice that appeared to say, "curse you Aarons: you win."

Leslie's head shot up as the strange sound reached her ears, her eyes popped wide open with terror and she whispered, "what was that?"

"Nothing," Jess said, with a quiet laugh, "it's just the wind…" Then playfully mocking her he said, "or maybe it's the prisoners of the dark master." He laughed again. Then he pulled her back down on top of him and she snuggled into his warm body, glad that they were together again. They were safe now in each other's arms: safe, happy, and content. They lay there together on the floor of their castle, holding on tightly to one another, never again to stray far from the others embrace. Then Jesse whispered, "I love you Leslie," and she kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

Two figures stood together in the darkness beneath a beautiful star filled sky, the light from the moon shining softly on their faces. They stood there on the bridge to Terabithia watching the tree house. They waited there until they saw the lantern's light go dark. Then the two figures turned to leave. They walked slowly, side by side down the dark shadowy trail, the glow of the moon lighting their way.

"It was really nice of you to drive Leslie all the way from Philadelphia."

"Hey it was the least I could do for two of my best friends…. Besides the fate of the whole universe hung in the balance."

"Very funny."

"Hey, Its true….Oh, by the way, thanks for bringing the sleeping bags and the lantern."

"Well we couldn't let the king and queen of Terabithia roll around on the castle floor in the dark getting splinters, could we?"

"I guess not…. As if they would have even noticed."

"You know my sisters said that they were weird and weirder, how true is that, they sure do deserve each other don't they."

"Yeah they do. But you know you'll never find a happier couple anywhere on the face of the planet."

"You've got that right."

"So…um… May Belle… How old are you now?"

"Nineteen, why?"

"Well I was just thinking maybe we could go out sometime. I mean… I'm almost done with school…and I'll be moving back to Lark Creek to work in my dad's business, so I…um"

"Sure I'd love to Scott…I thought you'd never ask."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed my little story '**_**The Phone Call**_**.' I've had such a great time writing it and I think that my writing skills have improved at least a little bit because of it. **

**As for the title, **_**'The Phone Call.**_**' There are several phone calls made throughout the story and some of them are life altering, but which one is the fateful one?… Hell if I know… ****I guess you folks can decide.**

**A special thanks to the following;**

**G-Matt: Who has reviewed every chapter of my story. Thank you so much for your support. You're the best.**

**MadTom: ****Thank you for your insperation, direction and support. I have great respect for your opinions and advice. Thank you so very much. And no I don't give you too much credit!!**

**Looneylove1331: Thank you, 'my sagacious young friend,' for your aid and comfort in a time of self doubt. Don't ever forget: "Nothing Crushes Us!"**

**Ihatesnakes: Thank you for your advice about grammar and stuff. I still make 'pletny an misteakes' :)**** (and without even trying) I think I've improved somewhat, due partly to your encouragement and direction. I continue to follow your wonderful story and draw insperation from your writing. Those of you who have not read **_**'A Life Rescued**_**' do youself a favor and take the time to read it. **

**Fire-Inferno: Thank you Tom, another great contributor and reviewer at BtT Fanfiction. I know you must be very busy lately because I haven't seen you around for a while. **

**Narnianmelody: Although she has not reviewed my story I would still like to thank her for founding the BtT category in fanfiction. Without BtT fanfiction all the wonderful stories here may have never been written. **

**I also would like to thank the following reviewers:**

**Freestyler75**

**Freelke**

**Sir Rogan**

**LORD commodor Norry**

**Epikhigh1993, (formally TeriyakiGirl)**

**Collin395**

**Adam Mendonca**

**Evilflame of hell, (formally Silverterror)**

**Squogre1**

**Califstooge**

**RaiderTDK**

**Munitions**

**Natalie**

**Quirky Chameleon**

**Twinklingstarsx7**

**Terabithia 778**

**Sciencefictionsquirrel**

**abeatticus**

**haha 169**

**magic-queen 13**

**Emily McDonald**

**Thank you again for your reviews. If I've forgotten anyone send me a 'PM' and I'll update the list.**

**Thanks,**

**Percy55**


End file.
